His Name Is Christian
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Andy finds out she's pregnant after she gets hurt at work. How does it affect her job and her relationship with Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Andy was running around like crazy trying to get everything together. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late _again_. She knew Boyko would _not_ put up with it much longer. She was only in her fourth week and she'd been late three times already. Not only would Boyko be unhappy but Sam would tease her unmercifully. It seemed to be his favorite past time. If someone had told her that they would become friends after the day they first met, she would've called them crazy. Four weeks later and here they were. He was her training officer and _yes_, they were friends, much to _everyone's_ surprise.

Andy ran into the station and almost crashed into Sam as he was walking out of the Men's Locker Room. He chuckled as he grabbed her to steady her. "Gracing us with your presence McNally?" He had let go of her and put his hand on his chest. "I'm so touched." She stuck her tongue out at him and ran to the Women's Locker Room. Sam laughed and yelled to her. "Real mature McNally!"

Oliver stood watching their exchange and shook his head. "You _really_ should do something about that brother."

They walked towards Parade. "Even _if_ I wanted to, you _know_ I can't until she's cut loose. It's not worth messing things up for her."

Oliver nodded, T.O.'s and rookies were forbidden to be involved. "Yeah, but can you wait that long?"

Sam leaned against his usual spot. "Again, _if_ I was interested, she would _absolutely_ be worth the wait."

Oliver nodded again. "Understood brother. Understood."

Sam shook his head as she came barreling into the room seconds before Boyko. She came in the back door so her panic was missed by everyone but Sam and Oliver. He nudged her with his elbow and smirked when she looked to see what he wanted. "Nice of you to show up."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Shut up."

Boyko started Parade and much to Andy's surprise she was detailed to the D's. Callaghan stood up straighter and smiled at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam; he clenched his fists and groaned. Andy nudged him this time and he caught her questioning look. He shook his head and nodded for her to pay attention. Boyko ended with "Serve, Protect, and Stay out of trouble." As he threw a look to Dov.

Sam followed Andy out to the coffee station. "Looks like you get to work with the D's today."

Andy rolled her eyes and sarcastically said. "Yay." Sam chuckled. "I would _much_ rather work the streets than with the suits." As Jerry walked up and looked a little hurt. "No offense Jerry."

He laughed and shook his head. "None taken. I wonder what he's up to though." Nodding towards Callaghan, who was talking to Frank.

Sam watched as he spoke to Jerry. "What do you mean?"

Jerry shrugged. "We don't have anything new going on and don't need any help."

Sam knew _exactly_ what the blonde detective was up to. He's seen the way he looks at Andy. Andy nudged him as she handed him a coffee. "Whatever it is, don't worry about it."

Sam took the cup and nodded. "Thanks."

Andy passed Oliver a cup of coffee as well and they continued to talk as Luke walked up and stood close to her. He smiled his usual 1000 kilo-watt smile and said. "Looks like you're working with me today McNally."

Sam watched her face contort as if she were _in pain._ Something was definitely up. She threw her hand over her mouth and ran for the locker rooms. The guys exchanged confused looks and Sam ran after her. He knocked just to make sure. "Andy? You ok?" He heard her mumble something. "I'm coming in."

He heard a faint. "Ok."

He walked in and around the corner to see her feet sticking out from under a stall door. The door was open and he kneeled beside her. "Hey. Are you ok?" She was really pale and it unnerved him a little. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and she was clammy. "Andy?"

She took a few deep breathes and spoke quietly. "I don't know what came over me."

He got up; found a towel and a cup of water for her. "Here, drink this slowly."

After a few minutes her color came back and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Before he could say anything more than. "You're welcome." Traci came in to check on her friend. Sam stood up. "I'll be outside." Andy nodded and thanked him again. He walked out and stood by Oliver and Jerry as he waited.

Luke finally wandered over as Andy was coming back out. He stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Are you ok?"

The smell over took her again and she wretched, covering her nose and mouth before running back in the bathroom. Sam followed her again and Luke looked extremely confused. He found her walking around taking deep breaths. She looked a little panicked so he said. "He makes me want to puke to McNally. It's ok." He paused. "Hey! Pukey Lukey!"

Andy busted out in giggles as she shook her head at him. Trying to talk between giggles. "Th...Th...at's n...not n...n...nice S...S...Sam."

He smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm a nice guy. I don't know what you're talking about."

It took her a few minutes to catch her breath. "I can't work with him today."

Sam was concerned. "What's going on?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know. Something about the way he smells is making me nauseated." Sam busted out laughing this time. She shook her head. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but it is what it is."

He raised an eyebrow. "I personally don't mind." He was standing in front of her as he tucked some hair behind her ear. She shivered as his knuckles grazed her cheek. "I wasn't thrilled about working without _my_ rookie today."

She looked up at him smiling softly. "There _are_ 4 other very capable rookies to work with you."

He shook his head and whispered. "There's only _one _for _me._"

She reached up and touched his hand that was still lingering on her cheek. "_Sam..."_

Before anything else could be said the locker room door opened and Best walked in. "McNally? You ok?"

Sam pulled his hand away. "You don't feel feverish." Trying to cover up the reason for their contact.

Andy sighed at the loss of his touch. "I'm ok sir but I just don't think I can work with Detective Callaghan today. It's going to sound crazy but something about the way he smells is making me sick."

Frank tried to cover his grin but did a horrible job. "Umm. Ok. I'll let Boyko know you'll be going out with Sammy. Don't worry about it."

Andy sighed. "Thank you sir."

Sam nodded to Frank as he left. He heard the door close. "You ready to get out there?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

He smirked. "Oh! I bet you are."

She swatted him. "Geez Swarek! Is your mind _always_ in the gutter?"

He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out. "Only when it comes to you McNally." He chuckled as he watched her turn red. _God I love it when she blushes._

They drove round for a while with no calls. At lunch they stopped at her favorite diner and she ate her entire meal and helped Sam with his fires. She blushed when she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "It's ok. I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm _also_ glad that I don't have the same effect on you that Pukey Lukey does."

She laughed so hard she actually snorted. "SAM!"

He tried to look innocent. "What? Aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I really am."

He watched for a few minutes. "Andy, are you sure you're ok?"

She got serious because he _never_ called her by her first name. "I'm fine Sam. I don't know what happened earlier."

He looked around to see if there was anyone they might know there before putting his hand on hers. "You'd tell me if you weren't, right?" She nodded slightly. "Ok."

Andy squeezed his hand. "We should probably get going." Sam nodded as he laid money down for their lunch.

From that day on Luke stayed away from Andy, much to Sam's delight. Two weeks after the projectile vomiting incident with Luke she was still feeling a little weird, mostly tired. They were having a particularly busy day. It was hot and the people seemed to be going slowly insane. She was chasing a homeless man when he turned down an alley and she followed. She called out her location just before turned the corner sharply causing her to get dizzy and trip. She fell and hit her head, knocking herself out.

Sam flew around the corner with Oliver and Dov on his heels. Galahad was standing over an unconscious Andy with a piece of wood raised over his head. Sam hit him with the Taser before he could do any damage. Oliver knelt beside her and shook her. "McNally! Come on copper! Open your eyes."

She finally came to and looked around, wincing at the pain coming from the back of her head. "Oww. What happened?"

Sam was kneeling beside her now too. "Looks like you took a tumble and bumped your head."

Oliver helped her sit up. Sam was afraid that he would cross a line if he touched her. "Hey McNally, you're bleeding. You need to go to the hospital."

She touched the back of her head and winced. "I'll be fine."

Sam and Oliver gave her stern looks before Oliver said. "It's _not_ up for discussion McNally. Sammy will take you and I'll let Boyko know."

She huffed. "Fine."

Dov and Oliver helped her stand up. She waivered a little and Sam finally put a hand on her to steady her. He helped her to the car and drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. They got through pretty quickly and the doctor came in to see her.

He was pretty nice. "I'm Dr. Parker. Can you tell me what happened Officer McNally?"

She could feel Sam pacing behind her. "I was chasing a suspect and when I turned a corner to follow him I got dizzy and fell, hitting my head." She felt the moment Sam stopped pacing and moved closer behind her.

Dr. Parker made a note. "Have you been feeling dizzy lately?"

Andy shook her head. "No but another thing happened a week ago." She told him about the throwing up.

He made more notes before saying. "I'm going to order some blood tests and have a nurse come clean up your head so I can get a better look at it. I'll rush the tests because I'm sure you want to get back to work."

Andy nodded. "Thank you."

They waited an hour for the doctor to return. A nurse had cleaned Andy's wound and said it didn't need stitches which made Andy happy. Her next bit of news would however not have the same effect.

Andy got down to business when the doctor walked in. "Well?"

The doc cleared his throat and looked from Sam to Andy. "Maybe we should speak alone."

Sam was running his hand around her back trying to soothe her. "He's my partner, it's ok."

He smiled. "Oh. Ok. Well I guess congratulations are in order then."

Sam froze and Andy stiffened. "What?"

Dr. Parker's smile faded a little. "You're pregnant." Realizing at _that_ moment the man with her was _not _the father, simply her partner in uniform _only._

Andy choked out. "That's _not_ possible. I haven't had sex in _months_. A little over two months to be exact and... And we were careful." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation in front of Sam. There was no turning back now though. She could feel him shift behind her.

He _could not_ process what he was hearing. Of course he knew she'd been with other men but this was different. His feelings for hadn't changed of course but there were other factors now.

The doctor released her with, "You need to make an appointment as soon as possible with an OB/GYN."

Andy barely mumbled out a thank you as she slowly walked out to the cruiser with a _very_ quiet Sam walking beside her. She made it into the car before she actually started freaking out. "Sam, this changes everything, doesn't it?"

He couldn't lie. "Yeah. Yeah it does."

She broke down crying. "We just casually dated. We were SO careful."

Sam nodded, knowing he had no right to feel the way he did. He would never have the chance to show her how much he could love her. He'd lost her before he really had her. "You..." Clearing his throat. "Umm. You gonna call him?"

Andy was sobbing now. He couldn't help but reach out and touch her, resting his hand on her shoulder as his other death gripped the steering wheel. She nodded. "He's at 27. I haven't talked to him since _before_ we finished the academy. You must think I'm...I'm... Sam, I _swear_ I'm _not_ that stupid girl. We...we..." She could feel his grip tighten a little.

Sam took a deep breath before he said anything. "You don't have to explain anything to me Andy. I believe you."

This statement made her feel better than anything else possibly could. She felt sick. "Please pull over!"

He quickly made it to the side of the road and Andy jumped out before he could stop good. She ran to the edge of the median and dropped to her knees, losing what little breakfast she'd had that morning. Sam grabbed a towel and a bottle of water out of the trunk before going to kneel beside her. She was sobbing again. "My career is over."

Sam placed his hand on her back again and she pulled away slightly. He moved it to her shoulder. "That's not true Andy. There are _plenty_ of women that are cops and mothers. Look at Nash."

She shook her head as she said, "_There are no pregnant god damn rookies and you know it!" _ With such raw emotion it nearly broke Sam's heart.

Sadly she was right. "McNally, we'll figure it out, ok? It's going to be alright." She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he's seen in years and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her he would take care of everything.

She shook her head and whispered. "_How can you say that? You don't know. Why Sam? Why are you being so nice to me?"_

He wanted to scream _because I'm pretty sure I love you_ but he didn't. He said. "Because we're partner's McNally and I care what happens to you. Come on. I'll take you back to the barn and you're going home. While you're changing I'll tell Boyko you have a slight concussion and you need to go home. Then I'll give you a ride."

She shook her head. "No. I'll do it all myself Sam. I did this and I'll face the consequences on my own. Thanks though. You'll get a new rookie and I'll be out of your hair soon."

His heart stopped at the thought of having to ride with someone else. She was already pushing him away. He spoke in what he assumed the rookies referred to as his T.O. voice. "McNally, in this job you're _never alone._ You have a partner, _many_ partners and you won't go through this alone. It won't be as bad as you think. Take a few days; talk to the guy, make your appointment, find out everything and _then_ talk to the brass. I'll even go with you if you want."

She rose to her feet and slowly made her way back to the cruiser. She climbed in and didn't speak for the rest of the drive. Sam pulled into the lot and turned off the car. She looked up to see everyone was still gone and she nodded slightly as she got out.

Sam took that as she agreed to his offer and climbed out, following her inside. She stopped at the locker room door and shook her head as she pushed it open. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sam nodded. "I'll be right here."

He made his way to Boyko's office to find his best friend there instead. He knocked and walked inside. Frank started to smile but saw the serious look on Sam's face. "What's wrong Sammy? I heard your rookie got hurt. Is she ok?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, bit of a concussion and the doctor said she should go home for the day. I think I'm going to take the day and make sure she's ok." Shrugging. "Since she doesn't really have anyone else and the other rookies are still out."

Frank knew about his friend's growing feelings for his rookie but would never say anything. He simply nodded. "Ok."

Sam said. "Thanks." He made his way to the locker room to change, knowing she would be a while so he wasn't worried about missing her. He was leaning against the wall when she came out 20 minutes later.

Andy was surprised to see him in his street clothes. "What are you doing Sam?"

He smiled and reached for her bag. "I'm giving my partner a ride home after an injury. I need to make sure she's going to be ok."

Andy shook her head as he led her to the door. "Don't do this. I'll be fine."

Sam stopped beside his tuck and turned her to face him. "Don't do what McNally? Try to be your friend?" She wouldn't look up at him so he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up. "McNally, I'm doing it because I _want_ to. I'm sure you'd probably rather have Nash with you but she won't be off for a while and I don't want to leave you alone. Okay?"

She blinked back the tears as she said. "Ok." The truth was, _all _she wanted was Sam. His mere presence always put her at ease.

The trip to her apartment was a quiet one. She rolled her phone around in her hand trying to figure out exactly _how _she was going to tell Dean that she was pregnant and _he_ was the father. She'd broken things off with him two months before graduation. He understood and said he was glad that he'd met her. She doubted he'd feel that way after this call or maybe he wouldn't even care. Sam followed her up to her apartment. "You need to eat."

She shook her head. "I'm not very hungry."

He rubbed her arm. "I know but you s_till_ need to eat. Make your call and I'll take care of everything."

She nodded and Sam made his way to her kitchen, looking around he realized there wasn't much to work with so he called for pizza.

Andy sat down on her sofa tucking her legs under her and gripping a pillow. She scrolled through her contacts; a little surprised she still had his number. When she found it she hit Send. It rang twice and she heard. "Hey stranger! How's it going?"

Sam could hear her speaking quietly. "Hey Dean, how are you?"

She could almost picture his grin. It wasn't as impressive as Sam's but it was nice. "I'm doing good, happily surprised to hear from you. How are you?"

She sighed. "That's actually why I'm calling. I have some news."

Dean couldn't quite figure out the tone in her voice. "Ok. What is it?"

She held her breath as she said. "There's no easy way to say this. I'm pregnant."

Dean shook his head. "What?"

She nodded as if he could see. "I'm pregnant."

He ran his hand across his face. "And you're sure? And you think it's mine?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes on both. You're the only one I've been with."

Dean sighed. "But we were careful."

She curled around the pillow more. "I know."

He sighed again. "Andy...I...I just started my career too. I mean...We weren't anything serious. Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous and I like you but I'm... I'm _not_ ready for _or_ interested in a family right now. I'm sorry."

She was sobbing again. "I know. I just thought you deserved to know. Goodbye." And she hung up. Sam heard her end the call and stood in the doorway watching her for a few minutes.

He could no longer stand watching her cry and made his way to her. He picked her up and sat down with her in his lap, holding her tight in his arms as he whispered what he hoped were soothing words. "_It's ok. I'm here Andy. Everything's going to be ok."_

Sam held her until the doorbell rang signaling the pizza was there. She moved over as he said. "I'll be right back." He answered the door and came back with her favorite pizza. He grabbed plates and bottles of water from the kitchen. He plated a slice and handed it to her. "Eat McNally."

She stared at it for several minutes before finally picking it up and taking a bite. He smiled as she looked up at him. "Thank you." She barely whispered.

Sam nodded. "Feel like talking?"

She looked back down at her plate. "Big surprise! He doesn't want it."

Sam shook his head. "I'm _really _sorry Andy."

She shook her head. "I knew he wouldn't but he deserved to know."

They ate a little more without talking. Andy wouldn't stop crying and it was leaving a tight feeling in Sam's chest. She deserved so much more than this. He reached over and pulled her into his lap again and held her. She finally cried herself to sleep. The hours passed as he just sat there with her curled into him. He heard her phone vibrate and he picked it up to quiet it before it woke her. He saw it was Nash and flipped it open. He quietly said. "Swarek."

Traci choked out. "_Sam?_ Why are you answering Andy's phone? Is she ok?"

Sam sighed. "She umm... she had a really rough day and I'm sure she could use you right now."

He could hear her swiping her badge to leave the station. "I'm on my way. What's going on?"

Sam sighed. "She took a tumble earlier, bumped her head, and had to go to the hospital. The rest isn't my story to tell. She's sleeping right now but she needs you. There's only so much I can do for her."

Traci's stomach was flipping. She was clearly ok enough to go home so it couldn't be life threatening. She made it to Andy's in record time and quietly let herself in. Sam heard the key turn and carefully slid her out of his lap, meeting Traci near the door. He could see the panic in her eyes. "Sam. Please! What's going on?"

He shook his head. "I respect you Nash and you're a great friend to her but...I can't. She'll tell you herself. I'm going to go so you guys can talk when she wakes up." He walked back over to the sofa and looked down at her. He caressed her cheek and said. "Tell her that I meant what I said and to call me if she needs anything."

Traci nodded, still confused about everything. "Ok."

A few minutes after Sam left Andy woke up. "Sam?"

Traci was sitting on her coffee table. "He left sweetie but I'm here."

As soon as Andy looked to Traci the tears came flowing again. Traci wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed. "I've screwed everything up Traci."

She gave her time to get it together. "What happened?"

Andy whispered. "I'm pregnant."

She nearly screamed. "What?" Andy pulled back and curled up with a pillow again as she told her best friend about the events of her day. "Oh! My God sweetie! And Sam was there the _whole time?"_

Andy shook her head and almost smiled. "I tell you _all _of that and all you can do is ask about _Sam?"_

Traci smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry but it's pretty obvious the guy is crazy about you."

Andy shook her head. "Maybe but _none_ of that matters now. I'm _pregnant _with _another man's_ _baby._ Who in the hell is going to want me?"

Traci raised an eyebrow. She loved her best friend but she could be totally oblivious to things when it came to men. "Sam." Andy shook her head. "Sweetie, I see the way he looks at you."

She sighed. "Maybe before but now..."

Traci smiled and told her about the phone call and how he was when she got here. "Don't underestimate Swarek and _don't _push him away if he wants to help."

Andy just sighed and shrugged. They spent a few more hours talking before Traci had to go home. "You should call Sam and let him know you're ok."

She shook her head. "I don't want to bother him."

Traci laughed. "Andy, he asked that you call him if you needed anything. Just do it."

It was still reasonably early so she sent him a text. _Thanks for everything today._

Sam was sitting next to Ollie and Jerry, trying to pay attention but all he could think about was Andy. His phone went off and he slid it out of his pocket. A slight smile crossed his face when he saw it was a text from her. Ollie watched his friend as he typed a message. _I meant what I said. I'm here if you need me._

Oliver took a chance. "How's your rookie?"

Sam closed his phone. "Lucky she's hard headed. Doc says a slight concussion."

Oliver nodded. "Good. She should be back in a couple of days then?"

Sam nodded. "Should be."

Andy smiled at his text. _Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

She took her three days off and on her first morning back she woke up to her alarm and her phone beeping. She turned off the alarm and picked up her phone. It was a text from Sam. _Be there in 30 minutes._

She text him back. _What's going on?_

Sam shook his head and laughed. _It's called a ride to work McNally._

She typed back. _I _can_ walk you know._

He laughed. _Yeah, I've seen you walk. Now get dressed._

Andy blushed and shook her head. _Yes sir._

Thirty minutes later she heard him knock at her door. She grabbed her bag and opened it to find him leaning against the doorframe smiling. "Morning McNally."

She couldn't help but smile. "Morning sir."

He laughed and shook his head before pushing off and grabbing her bag. "Come on." They climbed in his truck and headed for work. Sam nodded to the drink holder. "Coffee."

She groaned and picked it up. Taking a big swallow she made a face. "This tastes different."

Sam nodded. "It's decaf."

She looked at him funny. "But...why?"

He smiled. "The baby can't have the caffeine." He glanced at her and her mouth was hanging open. He chuckled. "Don't let it get cold."

She slowly sipped on her coffee as she thought about his gesture. It was a big week for her. She finally went to the doctor and found out that she was eight weeks pregnant. Much to her delight Frank had now become their Staff Sergeant and she found it a little easier to talk to him. They had a lengthy discussion about her training and how he would keep her on the street as long as possible but she would have to go on desk duty eventually. He also promised that she would get cut loose at the same time as her friends.

Andy had started feeling better about things and really embraced being pregnant. She spent a lot of time with Sam and Traci. One day after shift she and Traci were walking out of the locker room and found all of the guys standing around. As soon as she appeared everyone got quiet. She noticed most of the eyes were focused on her and she couldn't figure out why until the unfiltered voice of Dov said. "Whoa McNally! Did you have work done and not tell us?"

Oliver slapped him in the back of the head, Chris gasped, and Sam growled. It was true that Andy was never light in the breasts department but they were getting bigger by the day and it was especially difficult to hide it.

Andy giggled and shook her head at Dov. "I guess you could say that." Gail and Noelle had joined them now. "It's going to be pretty obvious soon enough." She looked around at her friends. "I'm pregnant." There were a few _gasps_ and _whoa's. _Oliver looked quickly to Sam, who scowled. Andy continued. "No. I don't want to talk about it. The father doesn't want to be involved and I'm ok with that." She ran her hand across her stomach. "I can do this, _we_ can do this."

Traci put her arm around her. "Plus they have Aunt Traci for anything."

Chris smiled. "And Uncle Chris."

Dov chimed in. "And Uncle Dov."

Gail shrugged. "Why not? And Aunt Gail."

Oliver shook his head. "Don't forget Uncle Ollie and Jerry."

Noelle laughed. "And Aunt Noelle."

Sam cleared his throat. "And me."

Andy's eyes filled with tears as everyone declared their support but Sam's meant the most. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me."

Olive wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I say this calls for a drink at the Penny." Nodding to her. "You get milk of course but the rest of us will drink for you."

She laughed. "How kind of you Shaw."

He nodded. "I a_m_ a pretty nice guy."

Sam gave Oliver and Andy a ride to the Penny. The rookies took their regular table and the T.O.'s sat at the bar. Sam's friends exchanged glances before Noelle spoke. "You ok Sammy?"

He looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

Oliver looked to the rookies. "The news."

He nodded. "Oh. I already knew." They looked at him surprised. "The day she fell?" They nodded. "She told the doctor she got dizzy when she turned the corner and about throwing up at the smell of Callaghan." He laughed. "Which I _still _think is pretty funny." His friends laughed too. "Anyway, they did blood tests and that's when she found out."

Jerry nodded. "You're taking it pretty well."

Sam looked at him. "How am I _supposed_ to take it Jer? It happened and there's nothing that can change that."

Noelle put her hand on his shoulder. "It's just we know how you felt about her."

Sam pulled away. "_Feel. _How I _feel_ about her. It hasn't changed."

Oliver was a little shocked. "But brother..."

He scowled. "'But brother' what? Am I supposed to shut it off because she's going to have a baby?" They shrugged. "I can't help how I feel and I don't _want_ to." He chugged the rest of his beer and ordered another one and water for Andy. He left his friends standing at the bar as he walked over to the rookie table.

Best had to put her on desk duty a month later after a near accident. Traci and Sam were with her every step of the way. One of the two of them would drive her to her doctor's appointments and designated themselves as her birthing class partners. Sam realized he probably fussed over her a little too much but he couldn't help it.

She really appreciated how everyone wanted to help. Her hormones were raging and she couldn't control her emotions. Sam became the brunt of one of her roller coaster rides one night. He had been helping move stuff around her apartment and she snapped. "_If you're not going to do what I asked just get out!"_

Sam froze and looked up at her. "I...umm...I thought this was where you wanted it." He had been moving her sofa.

She threw her arms p in the air. "_No! I wanted it over there!"_ She's now pointing to where he just moved it from.

He nodded. "Ok." He started moving it back.

She snapped again. "_Just get out Sam! I can't take this right now! Go!"_

He knew she didn't need to be upset so he held his hands up. "Ok. I'm going. If you need anything, call me."

He made his way to the Penny and pulled up a stool next to Oliver. "Hey brother! I thought you were helping McNally tonight?"

Sam sighed as he held up two fingers to Liam. "I was until she threw me out."

Oliver almost spit his beer everywhere. "What? Why?"

Sam shook his head as Liam dropped off his tumbler of scotch and a beer. "Not really sure what happened. She started yelling at me about not doing what she asked, _which I was_, but she had me move the sofa 4 damn times. Anyway, I knew she didn't need to get upset so I just left."

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled. "Welcome to the world of pregnant women and hormones."

Sam shook his head. "She's scary." And he laughed. "Wow! And you've been through this 3 times?"

Oliver nodded. "Pretty sure I should be given sainthood or something."

Sam nodded. "I have a new found respect for you my friend."

They continued drinking until Sam's phone went off. He groaned when he looked at the I.D. Oliver said. "McNally?" He nodded. "Go on brother. She's probably going to apologize."

Sam flipped his phone open. "Hello?" He could tell she was crying. "Andy what's wrong?"

She sniffled. "I...I..."

Sam hung his head. "Andy, just breathe and calm down." A minute or two later she seemed calmer. "What's wrong?"

She shuddered as she said quietly. "I'm sorry Sam."

He sighed. "It's ok."

He could hear movement like she was shaking her head. "No. No it isn't. You keep doing all these nice things for me and I don't understand." He laid his head down on the bar preparing for a full on McNally ramble. "Why? Why do you do it? And I'm horrible to you. Tell me why Sam, _please?"_

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder and whispered. _Good luck._ He raised his head and ran his free hand across his face. "Andy, it's ok. We can talk about this some other time." He looked at his watch. "It's really late and you need to sleep."

She was sniffing again. "But I need to see you Sam."

He sighed. "Andy, sleep. I'll pick you up for work in the morning, ok?"

She sighed. "Ok."

He smiled a little. "Ok. Good. I'll call you before I come over."

She smiled this time. "Ok. Good night Sam and thank you."

"Good night McNally." He paused and then said. "And baby."

Andy giggled as she hung up. He had been so wonderful since that day. He was always there, encouraging her, letting her yell at him, doing _anything_ she asked. She would never be able to tell him exactly how grateful she was for everything he did. She also realized she was falling more in love with him every day but that it was pointless. Sam wasn't the kind of guy to settle down much less with a ready-made family. She knew she had to keep him at a safe distance from her heart and that's where he would have to stay.

Sam left the Penny after he hung up with her. There was _no way_ he was going to deal with her hung over. He drug himself home and into his bed. His last thought was of how much he was falling in love with her and wished he could make her life easier. She was so strong and was dealing with everything a lot better than she should be. The next thing he knew his alarm was going off. He rolled over to see it was 6:30 and he turned the beeping off. He stretched and ran his hands over his face to wipe the sleep away. He sat up and realizing he'd see Andy soon and a smile crossed his lips. He got up and moved with purpose; starting the shower then the coffee maker. He showered, dressed and then went to the kitchen to text her. _Be there in twenty._

Andy had just finished sliding into her shoes when her phone beeped with Sam's text. She smiled and responded. _I'll be waiting._

He made them coffee's and headed to her place. She was getting pretty big now, although he would _never_ say it. She looked beautiful to him; her skin and hair glowing. He held her hand as she walked down the steps from her building and then helped her into his truck.

She smiled big as they drove to work. "Sam, I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what's wrong with me." He was about to say something when all of a sudden she jumped and squealed a little, her hand flying to her stomach.

Sam jumped. "WHAT? Andy, are you ok?"

She laughed and ran her hand across her stomach. "He caught me off guard." She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

Sam jerked at the fluttering feeling. "What the hell!" He pulled over and put the truck in park. "Is that the baby?" Andy nodded. "Wow! He's really active." Realizing he said _he_ too. "Do you already know what you're having?"

Andy removed her hand from his and smiled when Sam left his there. "I find out at the end of the week. I don't know, I just _feel_ like I'm having a boy. I'm sure it sounds crazy." She put her hand back on his.

Sam smiled at her touch and twined their fingers together without even thinking. "You know, I felt my niece and nephew kick but it still amazes me." He looked at the clock. "Crap! We're going to be late." He started the truck and pulled back in to traffic.

Andy smiled as they pulled into the lot. "Thank you for everything Sam."

He got out and walked around to open her door. He held her hand as she slid out. "I'd do anything for you Andy, you have to know that." He leaned towards her like he was going to kiss her.

Andy freaked and pushed him away. "Sam!"

His heart stopped. "Andy...I...I'm sorry." He backed away, turned and practically ran into the station. His heart was thudding when he busted through the door. He saw Traci talking to Jerry. He slowed down long enough to say. "Nash, I...I...umm...McNally...my truck." And he bolted into the locker room.

Jerry shrugged at Traci and followed him while she went out to Sam's truck. She found Andy leaning against it crying. "Sweetie! What's wrong?"

Andy threw her arms around Traci's neck and cried. "I messed things up."

Andy explained what happened and Traci stared shocked. "He _what?_"

Andy wiped her eyes and whispered. "_He tried to kiss me!"_

Traci's jaw dropped. "And you pushed him away?" Andy nodded and wiped her eyes. "I thought you wanted to be with Sam?"

Andy sniffed. "I _do_ Traci but _look at me. _I'm as big as a house, pregnant with _another man's baby_. Why in the world would Sam want to be with me?"

She shook her head at her best friend. "Because you _idiot_ he loves you! Do you _really_ think he would be putting up with your crazy hormones and kicking him out all of the time if he didn't?" Andy started sobbing and Traci felt bad. She pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm not trying to be mean. It's just that you have a great man staring you in the face, doing _any _and _every_ thing for you."

Jerry walked in to find Sam pacing back and forth and Oliver watching him like it was a one man tennis game. He looked to Ollie for an answer and got a shrug. "Sammy brother, what happened with McNally? Is she ok?"

Sam stopped pacing. "I fucking left her standing in the parking lot! Nice fucking move Swarek!" He moved toward the door.

Jerry held up his hand. "She's with Traci brother. She's ok. Now what happened?"

He started pacing again and said very quietly. "I almost kissed her and _she pushed me away."_

Oliver and Jerry thought the first part was shocking enough and then they heard the crack in his voice when he said the second part. They watched him pace back and forth for a few more minutes. Oliver spoke. "Sammy, get changed for Parade. We'll work all of this out later." He stood up, took him by the shoulders and led him to his locker. "Come on brother."

Jerry nodded towards the door and Oliver nodded back. He walked out to find Traci and Andy coming in and Andy was sobbing. He met them halfway and helped with Andy's bag. "He's going to hate me."

Jerry put his arm around her. "Come on McNally, you need to get changed for Parade. We'll get all of this worked out later, ok?" Andy nodded and let them lead her into the locker room.

He left Traci to help Andy get ready. When he walked out Sam was standing there staring at the door. "Is she...?"

Jerry gave him a tight smile. "She's ok Sammy. Come on." He stood staring for another minute or two before he let them drag him away.

He mumbled. "Why? Why did I have to be so stupid?"

They stopped outside the room and Jerry clapped him on the back. "It wasn't stupid buddy. You love her and you can't help that." Sam looked to Oliver to see him nodding. "She's really emotional right now. Don't take it to mean she doesn't feel the same way."

Oliver spoke up. "Sammy, she's crazy about you too. Pregnancy hormones just do crazy things to women. Ok? Father of three remember? It's going to be ok."

Sam nodded. "Ok." They settled in the back at their normal table. Sam kept his eyes on the floor the whole time. He _felt _when she walked in the room. He felt like a total ass and refused to look up.

Andy's eyes immediately found him in his usual spot. He was hunched over with his arms crossed and he looked sad. She knew it was because of her reaction and she felt horrible, especially when the _only_ thing she wanted was to be in his arms. She had convinced herself that there was no place for her _and_ her baby in his life. Andy stood watching the man that she'd fallen in love with. Best walked in and cleared his throat. Traci nudged Andy towards a chair and she sat down. He gave out assignments and much to Sam's surprise _and_ horror he was put on desk duty with Andy.

Jerry had orchestrated the whole thing via text messages with Frank. These two just needed a little push and he was going to help along with the rest of their friends. Parade ended with Frank saying. "Serve, Protect, and _always_ have your partners back."

Sam was the first to leave the room with Jerry and Oliver on his heels, heading to the coffee station. Without really noticing he started making _two_ cups of coffee, one caffeinated black like _he_ drinks it and one decaf with _a lot_ of milk like _she_ drinks it. "I _can't _work with her, not after what I did out there."

Jerry chuckled. "Really brother?" And Sam nodded. "How does McNally take her coffee?"

Sam looked at him confused but picked up one of the cups. "Decaf with milk, why?"

Jerry chuckled and nodded towards the cup. "Just go talk to her Sammy."

He looked down and realized he had made two coffees. He sighed as he walked towards the front desk. He saw Andy talking to Traci and stopped, watching her, in awe of how beautiful she was. He walked over to the desk and sat down.

Traci watched him watching Andy. "You have to stop shutting him out Andy. I'm not saying it'll all be fixed today but working with him will be a good start."

Andy shook her head. "He _hates_ me Traci."

Her best friend laughed. "Sweetie, the man _loves you;_ he's _in love_ with you." Andy was shaking her head. "Sweetie, he's _waiting_ with a cup of coffee _for you."_

Andy looked over to the desk and there was a cup sitting in the middle of the desk where she should be sitting. She nodded and walked over to him. He didn't look up but said. "It's for you."

Andy sat down and spoke quietly. "Thank you." He simply nodded. Things were busy for a while as calls came in. Neither spoke to each other unless they had to. A flower delivery guy came in just before lunch. Andy looked up and he was holding a huge bouquet of purple tulips. The guy stopped and said. "I have a delivery for Andy McNally."

Andy's mouth went dry. "What?"

He read her name tag. "Uhh. It looks like they're for you." He held out his clipboard. "Could you sign by the X please?" She did and he sat them on her side of the counter. "Have a great day."

Andy mumbled. "Thanks." And pulled the card out of the arrangement.

Sam's heart thudded at the announcement that they were for her. _Maybe she has someone I don't know about and that's why she pushed me away. _He watched her out of the corner of his eye read the card and gasp. She looked to him, wide-eyed and back to the card. She looked back to him again and tears rolled down her cheek. She didn't know what to say to him.

He thought he was dreaming when he felt her hand on his arm. "Sam?" He looked to her. "They're beautiful." He gave her a tight nod. "Thank you so much." He was really confused but didn't say anything. He just nodded again. She looked at him shyly with her big doe eyes dancing. "Do you think we could talk after work?" He nodded again and she smiled. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

He waited a few minutes before he pulled out his phone and texted Jerry. _McNally got flowers and she thinks they're from ME._

Jerry smiled. _You're welcome._

Sam shook his head. _What the hell are you doing?_

Jerry sighed. _Trying to help both of you. Is she happy?_

Sam nodded as he sent. _Yes._

Jerry smiled. _Good. Go get your woman._

Sam shook his head and put his phone away. He caught her looking at him and he smiled. She smiled back and answered the phone. At lunch a delivery guy from their favorite Chinese restaurant walked up.

Sam raised his head. "How can I help you?"

The guy looked at the ticket. "I have your food delivery. Moo Shoo Chicken, House Special and two egg rolls." He handed the bag to Sam.

Sam took and said. "Umm. Thanks." He tried to tip him but it was apparently taken care of. At the same moment Traci and Oliver walked up.

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like we're here just in time Nash."

Traci nodded. "Yep. You guys can go ahead and take your lunch now."

All Sam could do was nod. He looked to Andy and held up the bag. "I...umm...I got...umm...I got lunch if you're, you know, hungry." Andy nodded. Sam stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

He had never felt a surge of electricity from a single touch like he did with her. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the lounge. He grabbed bottles of water out of the fridge and they sat down. He set the food out and neither one of them spoke for a few minutes.

Andy was fighting tears as she ate her favorite meal. He was being so nice after what she did this morning. She spoke barely over a whisper. "I'm sorry Sam."

He looked up, uncertain if he'd really heard her speak because she was so quiet. "What?"

She cleared her throat and spoke a little louder. "I'm sorry about this morning."

He shook his head. "No. It's _my_ fault. I shouldn't have done it." Her eyes widened. "Not like that. I should've waited. _I'm _sorry."

She was confused. "Waited for what?"

He sighed, putting his fork down he ran his hands across his face. He spoke quietly. "This is _not_ where _or _how I imagined having this conversation."

Andy reached over and touched his hand. "Just talk to me Sam."

He sighed and looked up at her, shaking his head. "You scare me McNally."

She looked confused and maybe a little hurt, tears glistened her eyes. "I know my emotions have been out of control but..."

He shook his head. "Not like that Andy." He took her hand. "You make me feel and want things that I never thought I would. Since the day you tackled me in that alley I was done." He chuckled at her shocked expression. "Yeah, I know. I acted like a complete ass that day and probably for a few days following. I just couldn't help it. You got to me and I couldn't figure out why and _then _I didn't _like _why. _I_ wasn't supposed to feel that way about someone, especially not _you."_

She'd never seen Sam like this and certainly never heard him talk this much. "Because I'm a rookie?"

He smiled and nodded. "Because you're _my _rookie." He sighed. "I never wanted to be a T.O. I _asked _to be _yours_." Another shocked look crossed her face and he nodded. "Really, I did it to give you a hard time but then I saw how honest and compassionate you were about the job. It just made me want to be there to watch and help you become the best cop you could be. Then I...I..."

She squeezed his hand. "What Sam?"

He shrugged. "I was with you when you found out about the baby and you shut me out. I mean, you let me help with things but you shut yourself off to me. I understand but..."

She was crying now. "I did it for both of us. Sam, you weren't alone in your feelings but when I found out about the baby I knew or thoght it couldn't happen with us." Now _he_ was the one that looked hurt and confused. "I couldn't thrust a ready-made family on you. Not Sam Swarek, bad ass cop that was/is in love with UC. It wouldn't be fair to ask or let you be responsible for this family."

Sam shook his head. "That's not _just _your choice. I mean it is but don't _I _get to tell you what _I_ want?"

Andy nodded. "I want _you."_

She shook her head. "But it's _not_ just _me_ anymore Sam." She rubbed her hand across her stomach.

He nodded. "I _know _and I'm _still here._ I _want_ to be here _with you_."

She felt overwhelmed. "There's just _so much._"

He squeezed her hand. "I know and I can wait Andy. I can wait until after the baby is born and you get used to everything. I just want you to know that I'm _here_ and I'm _not_ going anywhere."

Andy nodded. "Ok."

He furrowed his brow. "Ok?"

She tugged on his hand and he moved closer. She put his hand on her stomach so he could feel the baby fluttering around. He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "That guy is a _fool_ Andy." He sat there for a while with his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby dance. He finally looked up. "Can I take you to your appointment?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

He smiled. "Great."

Oliver, Jerry, and Traci took turns watching form the front desk. They hi-fived each other when Sam moved closer. Traci giggled. "Maybe we should start our own match making business."

Jerry kissed her cheek. "I love you but there is _no way_ I could do this for a living. You see how hard it was to get two people that already like each other together?"

Traci and Oliver laughed at Jerry.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the week Sam took Andy to her doctor's appointment. She lay on the table with her shirt pulled up, cold gel smeared across it and Sam holding her hand. The tech slowly moved the wand across her belly. "Are you ready Ms. McNally?" Andy nodded. "Congratulations! You're having a boy."

Andy gasped and Sam chuckled. "You were right McNally." She looked back at him wide-eyed. "Look at him."

Andy looked to the monitor with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sam, I'm having a son." She looked back to him. "His name is Christian. Thomas Christian McNally."

Sam kissed her hand. "I think it's perfect. After your dad?" She nodded. "He would've been happy."

Andy sighed. "I really hope so."

That weekend Sam and the guys painted Christian's room and helped Andy baby proof the house. Sam and Andy spent more and more time together. He would go to the Penny after shift, have a couple of drinks with the guys, and then go see her for a little while. Leading up to her due date she had to go to the doctor every week. She was due on October 10th but the doctor said she wouldn't make it that far. She wanted to work as long as possible and that is how she ended up being at work the day she went into labor, eight days before she was due. Sam and Traci had begged her to stay at home but she wouldn't so they took turns being on desk duty with her.

He was on the streets partnered with Chris when the call came through. Andy had been having contractions for days but this morning they were getting worse. It was all she could do to get Sam to leave and he made Traci promise to call him when it was time. Oliver was able to talk him in to stopping and meeting him for lunch. They were in the middle of eating when Sam's phone went off. "Swarek."

Traci knew she had to do this carefully. "Sam, it's Traci." Sam jumped up. "Her water broke and we're on our way to the hospital."

Sam hit panic mode. "What? Is she ok?" He rambles off a few more questions as he starts scrambling around, everyone in the restaurant looking at him funny.

Oliver held his hand up. "Sorry. We have a baby on the way." He grabbed Sam by the arm. "Come on brother." There were 'Aww's' and clapping all around. He looked to Chris. "I'll drive him and you follow." Chris nodded and ran out behind them.

Sam was still on the phone with Traci and she was trying to calm him. "Sam, women do this every day. She's fine. You have time to stop by the barn and change." He had already planned for that by keeping a bag with a change of clothes in the trunk of his cruiser.

He needed to hear her voice. "Can I talk to her?"

Traci giggled. "Yeah. Hold on." He could hear Andy doing her breathing.

Her voice was strained. "_Hello_?"

Sam sighed heavily with relief. "Hey. I know you probably don't want to talk I just wanted you to know I'm on my way."

Her voice cracked. "Sam, I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this."

He ran his hand across his face. "Yes you can." He could feel the tears building. "A wise friend told me that women do this every day. Andy, you are _the_ strongest woman I know. You _can_ do this and you _won't_ be alone. I'll be holding your hand the whole time ok? I...I'm so proud of you, ok? I'll see you soon."

Traci took the phone back. "Sam?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm here."

She nodded. "She's fine. We'll see you soon."

He quietly said. "Ok." And Traci disconnected the call.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Brother, she's fine. You're right, she's _the _toughest woman you know and she's going to do just fine." Sam nodded as he tried to keep his nerves under control. If anyone else saw him they would see the nervousness of a first time father but would be mistaken. "You were going to tell her you love her, weren't you?" Sam nodded slightly. "Why didn't you?" He shrugged. "Want my advice?" He shrugged again and nodded. "Tell her. She's going to need to hear it and you need to say it."

Sam took in a slow deep breath. "I'm a little scared here. All I want is to be everything for them Ollie." He sighed and shrugged. "What if she doesn't want that?"

Oliver chuckled. "How do you think McNally's feeling? She's had a lot to deal with this year. And what you really mean is what if she doesn't want _you._"

Sam was well aware of everything she'd been through. "Believe me; I know what she's been through. I just don't want to add to her stress. I can wait. She knows how I feel about her."

Oliver glanced at him. "Are you sure? This _is_ McNally we're talking about here." Sam chuckled. "Look brother, I'm speaking from experience. She's going to need all the encouragement she can get."

Sam leaned his head against the cold window of the cruiser. "You know I'd do anything for her."

They finally pulled up to the front of the hospital. Sam thanked Oliver and grabbed his bag out of the cruiser he previously occupied. The guys passed well wishes to Andy and asked to be kept updated and Sam promised he would before he ran inside. At the desk he found out she was in Labor and Delivery room 9. He quickly made his way there after changing out of his uniform. He stopped cold as Andy's screams pierced the air.

He barged in to find her crying and Traci holding her hand, helping her through the breathing. They made eye contact and his heart melted at her strained smile. Through her Lamaze _breathing_ she squeaked out. "You made it."

He dropped his bag in the corner and made his way around to the other side of the bed. He took her hand and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. How are you doing?"

Andy shook her head and she blew out short breaths. "It hurts like hell Sam." More breaths. "I really don't think I can do this."

Traci smiled and stepped back watching Sam as he nodded. "Yes you can." He ran his hand across her cheek and whispered again. "_Yes you can." _ He kissed her hand. "I need you to know something Andy."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said. "That I'm tough?"

He chuckled and gave her a crooked smile. "That's part of it." He looked into her eyes and he knew Ollie was right. "I need you to know that...that I love you Andy. I love you _and_ Christian."

Traci gasped and a confused look broke out on Andy's face. "What? How? But you haven't even met him yet."

A low rumble of laughter ran through Sam. "I love you and I love your son because he is _part of you._"

Andy had never been happier. A particularly hard contraction ran through her and she screamed. Trying to get her breathing back under control she looked to Sam. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm ok Sam. Please don't do that." She ran the back of her hand he was holding across his cheek. 

He shook his head and was about to speak when the doctor came in. "Ms. McNally, how are you doing?"

Another contraction wracked through her and she squeaked. "I've been better."

He gave her a tight smile as he lifted up the sheet to look. "Would it make you feel better to know it's almost time?" She nodded and he smiled big this time. "Good. I'd say another hour and it'll be time." He looked over to Sam and smiled. "Your son will be here soon." The doctor knew all too well that Sam wasn't the father but he also knew that he'd been there every step of the way with Andy and clearly loved her.

Two hours later Andy was holding Sam's hand as she gave birth to Thomas Christian McNally. He was cleaned up and checked out before they laid him on her chest. The doctor looked to both of them and smiled. "Congratulations. He's beautiful."

Sam wanted to say thank you but he knew he had no hand in creating this beautiful boy. "Andy, he's gorgeous." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. Sam wiped the tears away and kissed both of them on the head. Traci had gone out to join the rest of their friends as they waited for Christian's arrival.

Andy held him out to Sam. "You should take him to meet everyone."

He was shaking from excitement. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "That way I can get cleaned up so I can see everyone."

He smiled, dimples showing. "Ok." He took him gently from her arms and carried him to the waiting room.

Their friends had been waiting for a couple of hours when they saw Sam walking through the doors. Oliver stood up when he saw him. "Brother?" Then he saw the baby. "Hey!"

Traci jumped up. "Is...Is Andy ok?"

Sam couldn't stop smiling and he chuckled. "She's great. She wanted you guys to meet the little guy and she needed a minute to freshen up."

Everyone had gathered around, staring and smiling. Andy hadn't told really told anyone, except Sam, his name. Jerry tickled him. "Hey little guy! What's your name?"

Sam pulled the blanket down a little. "This is Thomas Christian McNally. Christian, this is your family." He went around naming everyone as if the baby would need to know right then. He went back to check on Andy a few minutes later. She told him she was ready to have visitors so he went back to get their friends.

She smiled as they all piled in to see her and her new addition. Oliver asked if he could hold him. "I have to say McNally; you did a fantastic job here."

She giggled. "Thanks Oliver."

Everyone took turns holding the baby until Andy started yawning. Traci spoke up. "We should give the new family some alone time."

They said their goodnight's and left. Sam wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do so he just sat watching Andy cuddle Christian. A nurse came in to check on them. "Looks like Mom and Dad could use some sleep."

Sam opened his mouth to correct her but Andy spoke first. "He doesn't get to sleep in here?"

She smiled. "He can if you want him too but usually they sleep in the nursery so you can get some sleep."

Sam nodded. "He'll be close by and you'll bring him in if he cries?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course."

Andy looked to Sam, unsure of what to do. He took her hand and said. "You need the rest sweetheart. I'll be right here if you want and he'll be with nurse's close by."

Andy finally nodded, she was exhausted and knew that even if he was the type of baby to sleep through the night she'd still be tired. "Ok." The nurse picked him up and smiled. "Is there any way I can take shower?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course. There's a shower in your bathroom." Andy thanked her.

Sam grabbed her toiletry bag, a pair of her pajamas, and walked over to the bed holding out his hand. He helped her up and supported her as she slowly walked to the bathroom, which was thankfully not far. He caressed her cheek. "I'll be right here if you need me"

Andy pulled him to her and kissed him. "Thank you for everything." He nodded and held back the tears until she closed the door. He sat down, propping on his knees, a quiet sob escaped from him as Christian being born flashed through his mind. He may not be the father of that little boy but he couldn't be prouder. He pulled himself together as he heard Andy turned the shower off a little while later.

She stood under the hot spray letting her tears of joy stream down with the water. Her son was beautiful and she couldn't be happier. Her thoughts moved to Sam. He had been there pretty much since day one and had never wavered. The look on his face when the doctor held Christian up would remain with her forever. He held the same look of love in his eyes that she knew she had. He had been amazing, never pushing her or rushing her to decide what they were going to do and that made Andy love him even more.

She didn't have any more energy for her shower so she turned the water off. Sam had gotten her favorite pajamas and she looked down at her stomach as she dressed. She'd spent 9 months staring at the bump and now it was gone. _Now_ the bump was a beautiful baby boy asleep down the hall. She smiled as she ran her hand across her stomach. She dressed and walked back into her room. Sam was standing right where she'd left him, waiting.

His heart beat faster when he heard the door open and she stood there, watching him. He could see how exhausted she was so he gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. He knew she was tired because she didn't argue, just simply wrapped her arms around his neck. He'd gotten her sheets changed while she was gone. He gently laid her down and pulled her covers up. He'd left enough room so he could sit down beside her.

Sam's warm eyes and smile were staring back at her and she was getting lost in them. He reached up and caressed her cheek, planting a soft kiss on her lips. He spoke so quietly. "You did so good today."

She smiled, her big soft brown eyes, filling with tears. "I couldn't have done it without you."

He shook his head. "I didn't do a thing Mc...Andy. It was all you and you were perfect. Christian is perfect." He held her hand to lips and kissed it gently.

She sighed and smiled even more. "You have no idea how happy I am that you were here today."

He nodded. "There's _nowhere_ else I would've been." They sat for a while looking into each other's eyes saying many things without words. "You need to sleep sweetheart. You can barely keep your eyes open."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm really tired." He kissed her cheek. "Sam, would you do something for me?"

He nodded. "Anything."

She slid over some more in the bed. "Will you lay with me?"

He smiled and slid in beside her. "Of course." When he got settled she wrapped herself around him and he held her close. He'd never been happier. She soon fell asleep and he kissed the top of her head smiling as he thought about what he hoped his life was about to become.

The next afternoon Andy went home and Traci came to help him get them to her house. They were thankful that most everyone had refrained from sending flowers and things to her room. Traci stayed for a few hours, holding her new nephew and giving Sam a chance to go home for some things. Andy hadn't really asked him but he wanted to get some clothes in case she would let him stay for a few days.

When he came back Andy was asleep on the couch and Traci was playing with Christian. He waved and smiled, nodding towards Andy. "How is she?"

Traci smiled. "She's exhausted and this little guy is doing great." Sam stood behind her looking at Christian.

Sam tickled him and the baby wiggled, almost smiling. "He's...He's." Sam was at a loss for words.

Traci giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day Sam Swarek was at a loss for words."

He smirked and nudged her. "I can stay with them if you need to go."

Traci nodded and passed Christian to Sam. "Jerry's working late and my mom can't keep Leo all night. Tell her I said good job."

Sam chuckled. "Will do and Traci..." She looked over at him. "Thanks, for everything."

She smiled and nodded. "Somebody had to get you two to stop being so stubborn." She put her hand on his arm. "I know I don't have to tell you how much Christian changes everything for her Sam." He got serious and nodded. "Just don't hurt her and make sure _this _is what you want _before_ you get too much further into this."

He held Christian close. "I'm glad she has a friend like you to look out for her Nash. I hope you know enough about me by now to know that I wouldn't _be here_ if I didn't want to. I _wouldn't_ have _been here_ all these months if I wasn't absolutely sure this is what I want. I have no intention of hurting either one of them and I can wait for Andy to be ready for us. I'm _not_ going anywhere because I love them."

Traci was stunned because Sam was always a man of few words. "She loves you too Sam. Just be patient with her."

Sam nodded. "As long as I'm with her and she's happy I got all the time in the world." With that Traci nodded and left. Sam walked around for a little while holding Christian and talking to him.

Andy woke up and heard Sam talking. She rolled over to see him sitting in her armchair holding Christian, with the biggest smile on his face. "Hey buddy! I'm Sam. I'm...I'm...Well I don't really know what I am to either of you. I do know that I will _always_ be here for both of you no matter what happens with me and your mom." He kissed him on the head. "I love both of you."

Tears rolled down Andy's cheeks as she listened to Sam. He really meant everything he said before. She smiled and rolled over. Sam heard her move and looked to see she was watching him with Christian. He stood up and walked over to her as she sat up. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "Hey!"

Andy gave him the sweetest smile. "Hey!" She rubbed the top of her son's head. "Traci gone?"

Sam nodded. "She had to go get Leo. Did you sleep ok?"

She stretched. "Yeah, I slept pretty good. Thank you for staying."

He laid Christian across her chest and kissed her lips lightly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Ok. I'll make us something." He went to work in the kitchen while she fed and changed Christian.

She put him to bed before they sat down to eat. Sam made grilled chicken breasts, green beans, corn, and a salad. She shook her head as she sat down. "Wow!'

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She smiled softly at him. "I just didn't expect all of this. A sandwich would've been fine."

He chuckled and shook his head. "McNally, it's not that much."

She shook her head as she ate. "Really? Because it looks like a lot of work to me. I just meant that..."

He put his hand on hers. "Get used to it. Now eat before it gets cold." He knew it was just a matter of time before she started in about them. One thing he'd learned about her this past year was that she was terribly allergic to silence.

She watched him as she ate. What was she supposed to do now? She wanted him to stay and she knew he would if she asked. His duffel bag was sitting by her front door. "What shift are you working tomorrow?"

He didn't look up from his plate. "I'm not. I took a few days off."

She stopped eating and looked at him. "Why?"

So they were going to have this conversation now. He looked up at her. "To help you if you want me here."

Andy's stomach was taken over by butterflies. _Sam took time off for me?_ "Well...I...umm..."

He gave her a sad smile. "It's ok. It was just an offer." He looked back down at his plate and moved his food around.

She reached over and put her hand on his. "Sam?" He looked up. "Look, I don't know what to do or say here."

He smiled. "Do you want me here?" She nodded. "Then I'm here as much as you need me." She smiled and squeezed his hand. Sam cleaned up from dinner as Andy went to check on Christian. He could hear her talking to him and it brought a smile to his face.

Sam enjoyed his three days off with them and was hesitant about going back to work. He spent practically every night with them afterwards, sleeping on the couch. He would make Andy take a break so she could go spend time with her friends. After her two month leave she reluctantly went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had asked Andy if Traci or her mom could watch Christian so he could take her out to dinner to celebrate being back at work. Much to his surprise she agreed. "I promise I won't keep you out late."

She smiled. "I'm not worried Sam."

He kissed her cheek. "Great and we can leave from the station."

She brought her clothes to work with her. Traci picked her up that morning. "So, you have a date with Sam tonight huh?"

Andy hadn't really thought about it like that. "It's just dinner Traci."

Her best friend looked at her sideways. "Right. What did you bring to wear?"

Andy shrugged. "My dark blue wrap dress. I haven't worn it since before I found out I was pregnant."

Traci giggled. "Oh Sweetie! That's your date dress. It's about time really."

She shook her head. _Was this really a date?_ "What am I supposed to do Traci?" Her friend looked at her funny. "What if it's a _real _date?"

Traci laughed. "Sweetie, last time I checked that's what you wanted with Sam. Have you changed your mind?" Andy shook her head. "Then what's the problem? It's Sam. You guys spend practically every night together as it is. He loves you, I heard him tell you. You love him right?" She nodded again. "Have you told him?" Andy shook her head. "Why not?"

Andy sighed. "My usual excuse would be because I'm scared but I'm _not_ scared with Sam. He's shown me over and over that he loves me _and_ Christian."

Traci nodded. Sam gladly gave up almost _all _of his time with the guys to be _with_ her, to be there _for_ her. "Then it's time you told him. You shouldn't need any more proof."

Andy shook her head. "It's not about proof Trac and you're right. I'm going to tell him tonight."

Traci smiled. "Good."

Sam was waiting with Jerry when they pulled up. She smiled as she walked up to him. "Morning."

He winked at her. "Morning McNally. How's the little guy this morning?"

She took his hand, which happily surprised him. "He's good. He missed you this morning."

Sam chuckled, doubting that he even noticed Sam wasn't around. "Well, I'll have to make it up to him then. You ready for tonight?"

Andy smiled as she nodded and held up her garment bag. "Got everything I need right here." She kissed him on the cheek which also surprised him.

Jerry chuckled. "Come on you two. We probably should get to parade."

Andy led Sam inside and let go of his hand at the locker room door. She winked and said. "See you in a few."

He nodded and smiled. "Ok." Ollie was already getting changed when he walked in. "Hey brother!"

Oliver smiled at his friend as he watched him hang a shirt up in his locker. "Tonight's the big date with McNally huh?"

Sam shrugged. "We're having dinner after shift to celebrate. I'm not sure if you would call it a date."

Oliver shook his head. "Do you _want_ it to be a date?"

Sam continued to change. "Of course but I'm not rushing anything."

Oliver stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're a good man brother. Let's get to Parade."

Sam strapped on his vest and walked out to find Andy waiting. Usually _he_ was the one waiting on _her_. They were joined by Jerry and Traci and the five of them walked to Parade. Sam sat in the back like usual and kept his eyes on her like usual. He could never get enough of her. They got their assignments and headed out. Andy was with Oliver and Sam with Diaz. Shift went by pretty quickly and soon they were back at the barn. Sam had been in a great mood all day even though he wouldn't let Diaz see it.

Andy was really looking forward to dinner with Sam. She took a shower and put on her dress. Traci helped her curl her hair and pin some of it up. She put on some raspberry lotion and light make-up along with silver hoop earrings. Traci whistled at her as she slid into her heels.

Sam pulled out a pair of dress pants and a button up for the dinner. Oliver couldn't resist teasing him. "Brother, I didn't even know you _owned_ a pair of dress pants." Sam smirked and went to the showers. He quickly got dressed and packed up his stuff. Oliver clapped him on the back. "Good luck buddy."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "It's _just_ dinner Shaw. Give it a rest."

Oliver laughed. "Ok then. Have fun." Sam nodded and walked out. Oliver waited with him and Jerry soon joined them. A few minutes later Traci and Andy came walking out.

Sam sucked in a breath. _Wow!_ And all he could do was stare. Andy blushed. "Hey!"

Jerry nudged him and it snapped him out of it. "Umm. Hey! You...you look amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks. You look great too."

He gave her dimples. "You ready?"

Their friends watched as they stumbled around each other. Oliver spoke up. "Ok kids. Get out of here and have fun."

Sam smirked and shook his head. Andy took his hand and waved to their friends. "Come on."

He drove them to an Italian restaurant close to her place. "Will you drink some wine with me?" Andy nodded. He ordered a bottle of Merlot and they ordered dinner.

She was having a great time, just relaxing and spending time with Sam. "Thank you for this."

Sam smiled. "I just thought you could use a night out. If you want to call Mrs. Nash I understand."

Andy giggled. "Traci took my phone and said s_he'd_ call _you _if anything came up."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "She's a bit scary sometimes. You can use my phone if you'd like."

She shook her head. "Thank you but I know he's ok." He opened his mouth to speak and she said. "And yes I'm sure."

Sam laughed. "Ok then."

They shared the bottle of wine and a great meal. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed and smiled this much. Traci was right; she needed to tell Sam how she felt about him. Andy took Sam's hand in hers and he smiled. He really was the most amazing guy she knew. They had finished dinner a while ago and had just been talking.

He couldn't quite read her right now. "Are you ok? Ready to go home?"

She squeezed his hand. "I'm great, really enjoying our time together. I'm ready whenever you are."

He nodded and smiled. "Ok. Let's go then." He paid the tab and they drove to Traci's to pick Christian up. He hadn't seen him since the day before and he missed him. Traci and her mom were sitting in the living room when they walked in.

Sam went straight to Christian who was lying on a blanket playing with Leo. He sat down next to them and rubbed the top of Christian's head. "Hey buddy! Did you have fun tonight?" The baby cooed and wiggled which made Sam chuckle. "Looks like you had a good time with your cousin Leo."

Leo perked up and scooted closer. "We played cars and I tried to show him my Army men but mama says they're too small for him right now."

Sam nodded. "She's probably right. Mom's are smart like that." He smiled and picked the baby up. "You're going to have a lot of fun when you get older; cars and Army men." Traci, Andy, and Mrs. Nash watched Sam with huge smiles on their faces. Andy was even more certain that she needed to tell him.

When Andy and Sam walked out Traci's mom said. "Are you sure he's not that baby's father?"

Traci smiled and shook her head. "No mom. He definitely isn't."

Mrs. Nash smiled. "Does _he_ know that?"

Traci laughed. "He does _and_ he's ok with it."

Her mom shook her head. "Sweetie, he's_ more_ than ok with it. If I didn't know any better I would say he loves that baby."

She wrapped her arm around her mom's shoulder. "He loves both of them."

Sam drove them back to Andy's house and helped her get him inside. Christian had fallen asleep in the truck so Andy changed him and put him in bed. She found Sam walking around the living room. "He go down ok?" Andy nodded. "That's good. Well, I should go so you can do whatever you need to do."

She walked across the room to him and took his hand. "I don't have anything to do." He nodded, looking down at their hands and back up at her. "I'd like it if you stayed for a little while."

He closed his hand around hers. "Ok." She led him over to the sofa. "Want a beer?" He nodded. "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

Sam sat down and watched her walk away. He sighed and smiled. _She's so beautiful. _She came back and handed him a beer. "Thank you."

She sat down and turned the TV on to a music channel. She took a drink of her beer and moved closer to him. He felt his breath catch and he turned towards her a little. She whispered his name as she moved even closer. "_Sam._"

Their eyes were locked and he leaned closer to her. She was sitting beside him now and he slid his arm around her. He watched her bite her bottom lip as she closed the gap between them. Sam reached out and cupped her face as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. They had kissed a few times before but this one was different. Her tongue brushed across his bottom lip and he let her in. When the need for air became great they slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

She kissed along his jawline to his ear and whispered the words he'd been waiting _months_ to hear. "_I love you Sam and I don't want to wait any more."_

He closed his eyes and smiled as she continued to kiss his neck. "Andy..." She pressed her lips to his again and he pulled her into his lap. Their kissing was interrupted by Christian crying.

Andy pulled away and slid off his lap. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No way. Andy, don't ever say that." He stood up. "You relax. I'll go get him." Sam walked back to his room smiling. He picked him up and he stopped crying almost instantly. He checked his diaper and it was clean so he walked around with him for a few minutes, lightly bouncing him until he knew he was asleep again.

Andy smiled at how fast Christian calmed down. He may not know exactly who Sam was but he was happy with him and that made Andy happy. She listened to Sam sing him back to sleep.

Sam's heart had never felt like this. He knew he wasn't Christian's dad but he couldn't think of anything that he wanted more besides Andy. He stood for a few minutes watching him sleep; before he walked out he kissed his forehead and said. "I love you buddy. See tomorrow."

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek as she listened. She knew how lucky she was to have Sam. She was leaning on the back of the sofa, smiling when he walked back in

He loved seeing her happy. He stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms. "You look amazing tonight." He pulled the pins out of her hair and she shook it out. He caressed her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her again, her lips so soft and warm.

Andy sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered in his ear. "Stay with me tonight."

His voice shook when he spoke. "Ok." They stood in the middle of her living room, kissing for several minutes before she led him back to her room.

Sam's heart was soaring. He'd dreamt of sleeping beside her, of holding her as she cuddled next to him.

Standing by her bed Andy untied her dress and let it fall to the floor. The look in Sam's eyes made her blush. No man had ever looked at her with such desire.

He knew how beautiful she was but it still took his breath away. He smiled as he stepped closer to her, lightly kissing her shoulders and neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her skin was so warm and soft as he lightly ran his fingers across her back. She deepened their kiss and moaned. Sam's fingers slowly unhooked her bra and as he was sliding it off Christian began to cry again.

Andy pulled away and looked into his eyes. He knew she wanted to apologize again but he didn't let her. He kissed her deeply and smiled. "You get ready for bed and I'll go get him." He caressed her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose.

He walked into the room and picked the crying baby up, holding him close to his chest as he spoke quiet soothing words to him. He walked back into Andy's room, lightly bouncing him while he talked to him. She was sitting on the side of the bed in a t-shirt and boy shorts, smiling at her two favorite men. He smiled and sat beside her. "He's ok. I think maybe he just misses you."

She leaned her head on Sam's shoulder as she caressed her son's cheek. "I love you buddy." Christian cooed.

Sam looked to her. "Why don't you get comfy?"

She moved over in the bed and lay down. He laid the baby next to her and shed his clothes down to his boxers then slid in beside them. Christian cooed as he was encased between Sam and Andy with both of their hands touching him. Within minutes he was asleep again curled up in their warmth. Andy was smiling at her baby boy and Sam thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

They lay facing each other and she spoke quietly. "I can go put him back in bed now. I'm sure he'll be ok."

Sam shook his head. "I like having him here, unless you're worried about him."

She shook her head. "No. I just thought..."

Sam understood and he reached over to caress her cheek. "It doesn't have to happen tonight sweetheart. I'm perfectly happy lying here with both of you." She was a little overwhelmed and a tear rolled down her cheek. She moved the baby onto her chest so she could be closer to Sam. He wrapped both of them in his arms and kissed both of them on the head.

She smiled. "I'm so glad you're here Sam."

He gave her the dimples. "Me too." They lay there for a while talking and playing with the sleeping baby. After Andy fell asleep Sam scooped Christian up and took him back to his bed. He kissed the top of his head. "Good night buddy. We love you." He went back to Andy's room and crawled in beside her.

Andy woke up slowly the next morning and when she realized Christian wasn't with her, she jumped up. Sam grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, he's ok. He's in his bed."

She looked at him startled for a minute and then smiled. She let him pull her back to him and she quietly said. "Good morning."

He kissed her. "Good morning to you too." She curled up next to him.

Kissing his chest she said. "When did he make it back in there?'

He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "I took him back after you fell asleep last night. I checked on him a few minutes ago. He's fine." She couldn't believe this man. "What are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him. "I'm thinking that I'm really happy. I'm thinking that I can't believe how you just accept him unconditionally and that makes me happy too. I'm also thinking that I'm just a very lucky woman to have two amazing men in my life." She stretched up to kiss him.

Sam pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. "That's a lot of thinking McNally. I can't love you without loving him because it's a package deal; one that I'm very honored to be part of."

She tugged on his arm, pulling him over on top of her. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested his body between her legs. She whispered as she pulled him in for a kiss. "We probably have a little time."

He chuckled. "We have all kinds of time." He kissed her passionately as he ran his hand slowly down her body, pressing himself against her, making her gasp as he nibbled on her neck. "_You're so beautiful."_

She arched against him, running her fingers through his hair. "_Oh! Sam!"_

He wanted her so bad but he wasn't sure how much time they had before Christian woke up. Andy ran her hand down to the waistband of his boxers, tugging on them. He pulled back to look at her, her dark eyes giving him permission. He slowly undressed her; kissing and caressing every inch of her. They enjoyed each other's bodies as they slowly made love. For Sam being with her was like his world being complete.

Andy had never felt more loved and adored by anyone. Sam was everything she ever wanted. They even managed to shower together before Christian woke up. Andy made them breakfast while Sam changed and dressed the baby. They packed up all of their stuff and dropped Christian off at Mrs. Nash's before going to the station.

Sam opened her door and helped her out, grabbing both of their bags. Andy took his hand as they walked towards the Sally Port, their friends waiting and smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Andy decided after 6 months of going between their places that they should combine them. They found a house with a great backyard near work and after 3 months Sam knew it was time to take the next step and ask Andy to marry him. He started ring shopping. Andy was the happiest mom anyone had seen and when she was with Sam and Christian people knew why. Sam may not have been the biological father of that little boy but no man could love him more.

Jerry and Oliver had been so impressed by Sam's effortless acceptance of the roll. Pictures of the happy family littered Sam's desk and the inside of his locker.

The guys were having drinks at the Penny after shift one night when the discussion of marriage came up. Oliver could see they were both ready. "What's stopping you from asking her brother?"

Sam smiled. "Not a single thing." He knew she was at home so he could show the guys her ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he sat it on the bar in front of them. "I have it all planned out."

Jerry clapped him on the shoulder. "That's great brother. Congratulations!"

Oliver pulled him into a man hug. "Never thought I'd see the day. I'm happy for you buddy."

Sam chuckled. "Thanks Ollie, glad you had _so _much faith in me."

Oliver laughed. "Don't get me wrong Sammy; as _soon_ as that rookie barged into your life I knew it was just a matter of time. But _before_ _that_ I was scared we'd lose you to UC. So believe me when I say I'm _glad_ she busted that crappy lock on that door." The three friends laughed at the memory.

Sam bought the last round before he headed home to his family. "_To his family"_ were words that he never thought would pass through his mind at one point in his life. He found Andy lying on the sofa when he walked in, Christian resting on her chest. He was getting so big now. Sam watched them for a few minutes before he walked over and sat beside them. He kissed Andy lightly on the lips and then kissed the top of Christian's head.

Andy's eyes fluttered open to see Sam's smiling face looking back at her. She returned his smile. "Hey! Did you have fun with the guys?"

Sam nodded. "Yep but I missed you two so I came home."

She sat up enough for Sam to slide in behind her and wrap his arms around them. "We missed you too. Maybe we should have everyone over here? Like a cookout or something."

He pulled them closer to him as he kissed the side of her head. "I think that would be great." They lay there for a while watching Christian sleep and enjoying their closeness.

Andy finally looked back at him. "I'd like to put him to bed and maybe we could have some alone time."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Ok." He helped her up and took Christian in his arms. "You go ahead and I'll put him down." He kissed her cheek and she kissed her son goodnight.

Sam tucked the little boy in and kissed him good night. "Mommy and I love you." Sam never called himself daddy. He was pretty sure Andy wouldn't care but he was going to leave it to her to make the first move. He turned out the light and walked to their room. Andy was sitting up in bed waiting on him. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with her. "Hey!"

She curled up beside him. "Hey! I missed you."

He kissed her. "I missed you too. How was he tonight?"

She smiled. "He was great. He ate good, rolled over a few times, and I think he's trying to talk. He's so cute when he laughs."

Sam played with her hair. He loved listening to her talk about him. The love in her voice made him smile. "He looks like you. I'm sure he'll be saying mama in no time."

She giggled. "I'm surprised you haven't been trying to get him to say dada."

Sam's heart shuddered. He pulled back so he could look at her. "Andy, I...umm...I wouldn't do that."

She sat up and looked at him, trying to read him. "Sam, don't you_ want _to..."

He sat up and turned to face her, caressing her cheek. "There is _nothing_ I want more _but_ I would _never_ assume that roll without talking to you about it. We _are_ a family and you _have_ to know how much I love _both_ of you."

She gave him the biggest smile and nodded. "I do Sam. You _already are_ his father."

He thought about his conversation with Jerry and Oliver about proposing to her. Now more than ever he wanted to ask her. He kissed her softly. "As long as _you _know _that _is _all _that matters."

They cuddled back down and talked for a little while longer before going to sleep. They woke to the alarm the next morning. Sam decided to take her out that night. They could hear Christian cooing and giggling in the baby monitor. Sam smiled at the sounds. "Babe, you go ahead and shower, I'll get the little guy ready."

Andy nodded and kissed him. "I love you."

He stole another kiss before she got up. "I love you too." He smiled as he watched her walk into the bathroom. He rolled out of bed and walked next door to Christian's room. When he looked over the side he was met with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh and tickle him. "Hey buddy!" He changed his diaper, put an outfit on him, and packed up his diaper bag. He carried Christian and the bag back to their bedroom and sat down on the bed with him.

Andy came out a few minutes later and smiled as soon as she saw them. "My two favorite men."

Sam smiled. "Hey buddy! Don't you think mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world?" Christian cooed and giggled. Sam was pretty sure he saw tears in her eyes.

She shook her head. "Turning him into a smooth talker already?"

He shrugged and smiled, showing dimples. "Have to start teaching him charm sometime."

She kissed both of them. "Why don't you lay him down and go take your shower. I'll start breakfast when I'm finished dressing."

He pulled her in for a hug. "Hey babe, I was thinking we should go out to dinner tonight. We'll pick him up after shift and the three of us go to our favorite Italian place."

Andy nodded. "Sounds great to me. I'll bring a change of clothes."

Sam smiled. "How about that dark red dress?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to wear a dress?"

He nibbled on her ear and neck. "You have gorgeous legs and I'd _love_ to see them."

Andy blushed. "Ok."

He laid Christian down and pulled her into another hug. "I can't wait." He kissed her deeply. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sam heard her say to the baby. "I wonder what your daddy is up to." Christian giggled and so did Andy.

When he came out of the shower he could hear her in the kitchen cooking. He packed up his clothes for dinner and grabbed their bags. Christian was in his seat watching Andy cook. Sam watched her work with a smile on his face. There was nothing he'd love more than to see a scene like this every morning for the rest of his life.

They ate breakfast, dropped Christian off with Zoe, and headed to work. Traci hadn't made it in yet so Andy went on to the locker room to change. Ten minutes later Traci snapped her out of the daze she was in. "You ok sweetie?"

Andy looked up at her best friend. "Trac, have you and Jerry ever talked about getting married?"

Traci smiled and sat down beside her. "No. Not really. Why? Have you and Sam?"

Andy bent over to finish lacing her boots. "No. We haven't either."

Traci could tell something was wrong. "What's going on Andy? Are you guys ok?"

Andy smiled. "We're great actually." Traci shrugged. "He won't call himself daddy when he's talking to Christian and...and...I...I just..."

Traci put her hand on Andy's shoulder. "Sweetie, you _know_ how much he loves him."

A huge smile crossed her lips as she nodded. "Yeah, I really do. He says he doesn't do it because he doesn't want to assume it's ok. The thing is, I _want_ him to." She sighed heavily. "I'm not saying it'll happen anytime soon but if he did want to marry me, I'd want him to adopt Christian. I'd want him to be a Swarek too. God knows his _own_ father doesn't want to be around."

Traci nodded and squeezed Andy's shoulder. "Have you talked to Sam about this?" Andy shook her head. "Maybe you should."

She shook her head vigorously. "_No!_ I don't want him to think I'm trying to pressure him in to _anything!"_

Traci giggled and shook her head. "Aww! Sweetie, don't you know how bad that man has it for you?" Andy gave a weak shrug. "If you don't then you're a fool. Talk to him about it."

They finished dressing and went to the Parade Room. Sam was standing in the back with Jerry and Oliver when they walked in. He could tell by the weak smile she gave that something was wrong. He walked over and knelt beside her. "Everything ok?" She nodded. "Are you sure? It's not Christian is it?"

Andy shook her head and all she could say before Best walked in was. "No. He's fine."

Sam nodded and returned to his place in the back. Even though he was behind her Andy could feel Sam's stare the whole time. Traci was right; she needed to talk to him. When Parade was over she put her best smile on and went to the back to meet him.

Everyone had cleared out so Sam pulled her close. "You ready to tell me what's wrong?"

Andy smiled. "Everything is fine."

Sam shook his head. "Sweetheart, you're a _terrible _liar."

She nodded. "I know but I'm not right now. Everything _is _fine." Sam watched Traci nod from behind her.

He sighed. "Ok then." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Don't let Shaw give you too hard of a time today." Sam threw a grin at Oliver who was faking a hurt look.

Andy giggled. "I'll just feed him so he won't give me any trouble."

Oliver smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "I _knew_ there was a reason you were my favorite rookie."

Sam watched as his best friend and the woman he loved left to patrol the streets. He turned to Nash. "Is she really ok?"

Traci smiled. "Sam, she's fine."

He watched her retreating form, looking between Jerry and Traci, sighing as a smile appeared. "I'm proposing to her tonight." Traci screeched and threw herself at Sam, wrapping him up in a hug. He nearly fell over with her impact _and _he could barely breathe.

Jerry laughed for a second and then tugged on Traci's arm. "Trac, honey, I don't think he can breathe."

Traci stepped back, realizing just how inappropriate she had just been "Oh! My God! Sam! I'm _so sorry_."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it Nash. I'm just glad she has a friend as great as you." He took a deep breath. "Do you...umm...do you think she's ready?"

Traci was practically jumping up and down when she said. "Yes! Definitely!"

It made Sam feel like he was on top of the world. "Great."

Jerry clapped Sam on the back. "You guys need a sitter?"

Sam shook his head. "I want...I _need_ him to be there too. I need her to know it's about _both _of them. Do you think that's a bad idea?"

Traci knew from her conversation with Andy this morning it would be _exactly_ what she would need. "I think it's great Sam. Everyone_ including_ Andy knows how much you love both of them but sometimes we _need_ that reassurance. It's not easy bringing another man's child into a relationship." Sam opened his mouth to speak but Traci held up her hand. "_No man _will _ever_ be more of a willing father to that little boy than you Sam _but _she's going to worry for a little while. Just talk to her about it."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Nash." Soon after, he went out to patrol alone. He ran into Andy and Oliver a few times on the street and she looked much happier. Jerry had obviously called Oliver to tell him Sam's plan because Oliver was grinning nonstop the last time he saw them.

Oliver managed to get a free minute. "I'm really happy for you brother. Are _sure_ Zoe and I can't keep him longer for you guys?"

Sam shook his head. "I want him to be there too."

Oliver smiled. "Ok. I get it brother."

Sam found himself back at the station three hours later. He heard Andy and Oliver say they were on their way in and thankfully they were alone. He stood outside of the locker room waiting on them to return. Ten minutes later he saw her walk through Booking with Oliver. They walked to the locker rooms. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Andy smiled and her eyes lit up. "Definitely."

Sam kissed her on the cheek. "Me too. I'll meet you right here in a little bit."

Andy definitely seemed happier by the time they picked Christian up. They went to their favorite Italian restaurant, Napoli's. They were half way through dinner when Sam said. "I have to use the bathroom sweetheart. I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and the top of Christian's head as he walked away. He was surprised that he wasn't nervous at all. He stood across the room watching her for a few seconds. He smiled as he made his way back to the table.

Andy watched him as he came back. He had the biggest smile on his face and his dimples were showing. He stopped in front of her and got down on one knee. She was completely confused as she noticed everyone watching them. Sam took her hand and kissed it. He took a deep breath as he smiled at her. "Andy, I love you and I love Christian." He held up a ring to her. "Will you make me a happier man and be my wife?" Andy's eyes filled with tears as she saw the look of love in Sam's eyes. All she could do was nod. His eyes glistened as he rose up and kissed her as he slid the ring on her finger.

She finally choked out. "_I love you."_

Sam picked up Christian and held both of them close. "You hear that buddy? Mommy said yes." He kissed both of them as the restaurant erupted in applause and cheers. Sam could feel Andy's cheeks turn red. He pulled back and they looked around smiling. Andy bashfully waved at everyone. He kissed her again before taking Christian back to his seat with him. They finished dinner and went home. Sam changed Christian and put him in bed then joined Andy on the sofa.

She couldn't believe Sam proposed. She sat there staring at her ring while Sam put Christian to bed. A smile spread across her lips as she remembered him getting down on one knee in front of a restaurant full of people. She listened to Sam talk to Christian through the baby monitor. "I love you buddy. You're mom and I are going to make our family official soon. How would you like that?" Christian giggled and Sam chuckled. "Yeah. I think it's a great thing too. Good night little man."

Tears rolled down Andy's cheeks as she listened to him. She went to the kitchen and got both of them a beer. Sam came in and sat down beside her. She passed him a beer. "Thank you." He sat it on the table and pulled her into his lap. "I just want you to know I'm so happy."

She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "I am too Sam. The ring is gorgeous." She kissed him again. "I love you so much."

He let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through her hair. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

She was a little nervous. "Ok."

He smiled and ran his thumb across her cheek. "I...I would like to adopt Christian. You don't have to have an answer tonight or tomorrow even. Take some time to think about it but I want you _both_ to be Swarek's if that's what _you _want."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't need to think about it Sam. You already _are_ his father in every way that matters. _Of course_ I'd want him to be a Swarek too."

Tears rolled down his cheeks now as he leaned his forehead against hers. She'd just made him the happiest man on the planet for the second time that night. He carried her to bed and after making love they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day Andy did some research on what she needed do about the Sam/Christian/Dean situation. She knew Dean probably wouldn't care but she wasn't willing to take any risks. She'd sent him a picture of their son the day he was born. His only response was. "He's cute. Good luck."

Andy was partnered with Oliver a few days later and decided to ask his advice. "Oliver, I need your advice."

Andy never asked him for advice so it must be important. "Ok McNally."

She sighed. "I don't know how much you know about Christian's father but he was in my class at the academy. We weren't serious, just casually dated." Oliver nodded. "We were _very_ careful so I really don't know how it happened and not that it matters." He nodded again. "He hasn't wanted to be in his life and now that Sam and I are engaged...He wants to adopt him."

This was no surprise to Ollie. "Ok. So?"

Andy sighed. "So what do I do about Dean? He's on the birth certificate and honestly I'm worried that one day he'll change his mind."

Oliver nodded. "Have him sign over his parental rights. You'd probably have to for the adoption anyway. He's an idiot Andy _and_ he'll _never_ love that little boy as much as Sammy does."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ollie."

He smiled. "Any time McNally."

That night she talked to Sam about it and he said he would support her no matter what she decided. He sat beside her, holding Christian as she made the call.

When his phone rang he was surprised to see her number. "Hey Andy! How are you?"

She smiled at the sight of Sam and Christian playing peek-a-boo. "I'm great. You?"

He smiled. "Great too. Umm. What can I do for you?"

She sighed. "You've made it clear that you don't want to be involved in his life. I need, I want you to sign over your parental rights. I'm engaged and he wants to adopt Christian."

Dean figured it was the least he could do. "Ok. Give me the time and place to meet you."

Andy held back a sob as she said. "I'll let you know." It reminded her way too much of her mother leaving. Sam pulled her to him when she hung up. He let her cry on his chest while she rubbed Christian's head.

Sam could see that Andy wasn't handling things very well. He would find her crying a lot and his heart hurt for her. She'd been talking in her sleep about her mom leaving. He finally went to Nash and asked her to take Andy out for a night with her friends. She set up their date night for the night they started their 3 day weekend.

Andy was hesitant at first. "Sam are you sure?"

They were sitting at the table at dinner. "Absolutely sweetheart. Christian and I are going to watch a game maybe eat some pizza. We'll have a guy's night."

She smiled at the thought of them lounging on the sofa. "Ok. Thank you."

He furrowed his brow. "Andy, you don't _ever_ have to thank me for something like that. If there is _ever_ _anything_ you want to do, I'm here for Christian."

She smiled as she reached for his hand. "I know you are, I just meant thank you for being so amazing."

He chuckled. "Christian, did you hear that? Mommy called me amazing."

The baby was smiling at both of them. Andy giggled. "You _do _have a pretty amazing daddy don't you buddy?"

Christian giggled and babbled. "Da."

Sam's face lit up. "Did he just say...?"

Andy's eyes glistened as she nodded. "Say it again buddy. Dada."

He gurgled and babbled. "Da."

Sam scooped him up and held him close. Andy had never seen his face light up so much. He tickled him. "That's right buddy. I'm Daddy."

Christian reached out and grabbed his nose. "Da."

Sam laughed as a tear rolled down his cheek. He held the baby close and said. "I love you son."

Andy was crying now. She watched her two favorite men play for a few minutes. She had seen a lawyer about the papers for Dean and would be picking them up on Tuesday when they came back from their long weekend. She would let Dean know then when they would meet.

She gave Christian a bath as Sam cleaned up from dinner. He listened to them as he cleaned. Andy had been acting different since her phone call to Dean and Sam did his best to keep her reassured about them. "You're a very lucky little boy. You have a mommy _and_ daddy that love you very much." Sam could hear the crack in her voice. He silently cursed Tommy and Claire McNally for what they'd done to their daughter. Her mom left when she was 12 and her dad drank himself to death, leaving her just before she started the academy.

Christian broke through his thoughts when he squealed and splashed Andy, babbling. "Ma."

Andy giggled. "That's right. I'm Mama and I love you." Christian repeated his previous word and Andy giggled again. Sam smiled and quickly finished wiping down the counter so he could join them. She was still crying when he walked into the bathroom.

He sat down beside her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "Sweetheart, _we _are _nothing_ like our parents. He's going to grow up with _both_ _of us _loving and encouraging him. He'll _never_ how to know how we felt." She pulled herself closer to him. "Ok? I promise you, it will _never_ happen." She nodded into his shoulder. They sat for a few minutes watching Christian. He played and giggled.

Andy knew in her heart Sam was right but it still hurt. "Why don't we get him to bed?"

Sam nodded. "Ok. You go get ready and I'll get him out." He watched as she slowly made her way to their room. He got the baby out of the tub and dried him off. Their nightly ritual was to bathe him and then let him lie with them for a little while, playing and hearing the story of how they met.

Her night out with the rookies was two days later and Sam was happy to see she was excited. Oliver was already on his three day weekend when they went to drop Christian off. He was well aware of how Andy was handling things. As she followed Zoe into the living room he stopped Sam. "How is she?"

Sam watched her sit the baby down and shook his head. "She's trying but she's..." He shook his head again. "I don't know how the guy can do it Ollie. I didn't have _anything _to do with creating him and I can _barely_ make it through shift without him." He ran his hand across his face. "It's just bringing _everything _back for her."

Oliver nodded and clapped Sam on the back. Andy's dad had been his T.O. when he was a rookie so he was well aware of what Andy had been through. "She's strong brother. All you can do is be there for her until she gets through it." He nodded. "I know she has her night out with the rookies tonight. Why don't the two of you hang out with us?"

Sam chuckled. "I would but I think we'll just hang around the house. I told Andy we were going to watch a game and eat some pizza."

Oliver laughed causing Zoe and Andy to look in from the living room. "How'd the pizza thing go over?"

Sam shook his head. "She knows I'd never feed him pizza, at least not yet." He made eye contact with Andy and nodded towards the truck.

She came back in the kitchen with Zoe following her. "We really appreciate you guys watching him."

Oliver waved her off. "It's our pleasure." Pulling Zoe close. "We're just going to enjoy a nice quiet day at home. You guys be careful out there today." They nodded as they walked out to the truck. "McNally, you have _fun_ tonight and Sammy brother, we'll see you after shift."

They thanked the Shaw's again and headed to the barn. Shift went by pretty quickly because they had such a busy day. Luckily there wasn't much paper work to do at the end. Sam waited outside of the locker room like always. He had caught Nash early in the day and asked her to make sure Andy had a good time. Traci promised she would and that she would drive her home afterwards.

Sam was joined by the guys as they waited for the ladies to appear. He had been standing there for ten minutes when they walked out. Andy smiled as soon as she saw him. He pulled her close. "You look beautiful." He kissed her.

She giggled. "I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

He nodded. "And you look beautiful." He caressed her cheek as he spook quietly. "Have fun tonight sweetheart. Our son is in good hands."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded. _Our son._ He knew how to make her heart thud. "I know and don't feed him pizza."

Sam laughed. "Really? I hope you know I wouldn't do that." She nodded and kissed him. "I'll see you guys later."

He hugged her tight. "I love you." And he kissed her one last time. "Nash, you bring my wife home in one piece. I know how you rookies get when out on your own."

Traci laughed and put on a fake serious face as she saluted him. "Yes sir!" He walked outside with them and waved as Andy climbed into Traci's car, wearing a huge grin.

He picked up a pizza on the way to the Shaw's and grabbed Christian. They settled on the sofa with the pie and a Maple Leaf's game on the TV. Sam fed Christian carrots, peas and peaches while he ate his pizza. He really did look forward to the day they could eat a slice together. He let Christian fall asleep on the sofa knowing Andy would want to see him when she came home. Around 11:00 his phone rang and Traci's name was on the screen. "Nash? What's wrong?" He could hear sounds from the Penny in the background.

Traci sighed. "Sam, I'm sorry. She just won't leave."

He picked Christian up and headed for his car seat. "What's going on?"

He could tell she was trying to find a quieter area. "She was sneaking shots or something. She's pretty drunk and goes between crying her eyes out and dancing like crazy. She won't leave though. She keeps saying she'll walk home when she's ready."

Sam was already in his truck and backing out of their driveway. "Has she said anything else?"

Traci was pacing the parking lot. "Just that...that she's..."

Sam sighed. "Nash, it's ok. Just spit it out."

She stopped and took a deep breath. "She knows how lucky she is to have you but this whole thing with that jackass walking out on Christian has her really torn up. You know all of this of course. She's just sad that the same thing that happened to her is kind of happening to her son."

He sighed. He didn't take it personally either. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up and drove quickly but carefully to the Penny. Traci was still standing outside when he pulled up. "Who's with her?"

She opened the passenger's door. "Chris and Dov are." Sam nodded and climbed out. "I'll stay with the little guy."

He nodded again. "Thanks Nash." He walked inside and immediately found her. She was dancing around in front of the jukebox with Diaz standing close by to make sure no one would bother her. He nodded at the rookie as he approached. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close he said. "Sweetheart."

Andy's body immediately responded to his touch. She turned in and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "My favorite man."

He looked down and smiled. "I think it's time to go home babe." She shook her head as she stood on her toes to kiss him. He kept it chaste, not wanting to have an audience.

He led her towards the door and she pulled away. "I don't want to go home."

He could tell she was really drunk and made a mental note to strangle whoever had fed her the drinks. He led her outside. "Christian is in the truck. We need to go home and get him in bed."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's better off without me. I'm going to end up just like my mother."

Sam cupped her face in his hands. "Andy." She tried to turn away. He used his "T.O." voice. "McNally! _You_ are an _amazing_ mother. You _will never_ be like _either_ of your parents."

She was sobbing now, holding onto him. "You don't know that Sam. You don't know." She tried to push away. "You take him. He'll be better off with you. Both of you will be better off without me."

He shook her a little. "_You listen to me Andy McNally! Without you _and _Christian, my life is nothing. _I _know _you're hurting but you've got to stop this. So what if Dean doesn't want to be in his life? _You_ do and _I_ do. I love _both _of you and you'll _never_ have to feel alone again." He led her to the truck. "Come on. We're going home." Traci followed them so she could help get them inside. "Thanks Nash. I'll have her call you tomorrow."

Traci patted his arm. "She really is lucky to have you."

He shook his head. "I'm really the lucky one. She's going to be ok." Traci left and Sam put Christian to bed. When he came back he found Andy curled up on the sofa. He knelt beside her, running his fingers through her hair. "It's time for bed sweetheart."

She shook her head. "You go ahead."

He lifted her up and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "I'm _not _going to bed without you." He held her close as she cried.

She finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I know this must seem ridiculous to you."

He pulled her back so she could see him. "No because I know it's hard. I grew up in foster care because my parents couldn't keep it together. I never thought about having kids, not even after seeing Sarah do so well with hers. I was, have _always_ been worried about passing the genes. I know I didn't have anything to do with creating him but I firmly believe it's nurture not nature. He's going to grow up healthy and happy with two parents that love him _and _each other. As terrified as I have been and am sometimes I _know_ we're going to be alright."

How could she not believe him? He seemed so certain. "Sam, I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy?"

He chuckled. "A good kind of crazy McNally." He kissed her hard. "I wouldn't expect you to take this lightly. I just want you to know that we're in this together. Forever."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: First, I want to say thanks for all of the reviews. Good and bad. I've thought long and hard about how to respond to the "bad" ones and decided to just say this. I wrote what I felt was the right reaction and I stand by it. Everyone reacts to things differently and it's unrealistic to think that Andy wouldn't be upset by it. And as we've ALL seen from Sam's character he compartmentalizes EVERYTHING, so to say he deals with it better than Andy, to me, isn't exactly true. He chooses to hide away his feelings about his childhood. And it is just a story. Dramatics are aloud. **_

Sam led Andy upstairs and they got ready for bed. She had calmed down a lot and soon fell asleep in his arms. Andy woke before Sam the next morning and watched him sleep. She smiled at the relaxed look he wore when he was in deep sleep. She heard Christian cooing and slid out of bed hoping not to wake Sam up. She changed Christian's diaper and tipped toed back to their bedroom. A smile crept across her lips as she grabbed her camera and gently laid the baby down next to Sam.

It was like an instinct took over and Sam wrapped an arm around Christian when he felt him close. A small smile crossed his lips as he did so. Andy snapped a few pictures before climbing back in bed. Sam stretched his arm out for her as he felt the bed dip. "Morning sweetheart." He whispered.

She leaned over and kissed him. "Morning."

He pulled Christian up on to his chest and then pulled Andy close to him, kissing her lightly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She cuddled in closer. "I feel fine." She kissed his jawline. "Sam, I...I'm..."

He pulled her closer. "I'm hungry too sweetheart. I'll take the baby and make breakfast while you take a shower."

She sat up and looked at him. "That's _not _what I was talking about."

He smiled. "I _know_ that babe. There's _nothing_ to _talk_ about. _We_ are great and _that_ it all that matters." She looked at him questioningly. "I _mean_ it Andy. I don't expect this to be easy for you."

She kissed him hard. "I love you and thank you for being so understanding. I don't know how I got so lucky."

He smirked as he shrugged. "I am pretty awesome." Christian giggled and Andy scowled. "See! Even he thinks so."

She poked him in the side and sighed as he chuckled. "Lucky for you, I think you're pretty awesome too." She kissed him again. "And thank you."

Sam kissed her forehead and sat up. "Come on sweetheart." Smiling his handsome smile he held out his hand. "Let me make you guys breakfast."

She smiled and nodded and nothing else was said about that night. A week later Andy and Dean sat with a mediator while Sam sat with Christian at the other end of the table. Dean watches them and smiles. He knows he's doing the right thing. "You guys look great together, really happy." Andy nodded. "I know we didn't talk about this." Sam sat up a little straighter. "But...umm...you don't have to tell him about me if you don't want to."

Sam let out the breath that he had been holding and looked to Andy, who was watching him. He looked back to Dean. They both nodded and Sam said. "He'll know one day."

Dean nodded and finished signing the papers. "Ok." Dean walked out of the door and their lives forever.

They had the day off so they went to celebrate. He had only ever seen her this happy two other times; the day Christian was born and the night he proposed. Sam's birthday was quickly approaching and Andy had the perfect plan, a two part present. She planned a night out with Traci so that she could go shopping for him. She took her camera with the pictures of Sam and Christian from that morning in bed. Traci helped her load them into the machine, pick two out and printed them in black and white.

They used the machine's Create a Card program. They selected two pictures in black and white; in one Sam is sleep smiling and Christian has his hand on Sam's nose and the other was a candid she took one night when Sam was lying on the floor playing with him. He had him up in the air and both were laughing. Tears came to Andy's eyes as she made the card. Traci nudged her as she laughed. The next step was to pick the inside of the card.

For My Dad  
On His Birthday

"Anyone can be a father,  
but it takes a special man to be a dad."

From the very first moment, you've been  
a steady and unconditional loving presence  
in my life  
Happy Birthday Daddy!

Love,

Your Son Christian

As soon as Andy saw it she knew it was perfect. They added the pictures and printed out the card. Next she would make one from her to Sam. Traci supplied the picture this time. "I have the _perfect_ one." Andy watched as she scrolled through the pics from her memory card and found the winner. The gang had been at Oliver's a few weeks before for a cookout and Traci had gone around with her camera getting pictures of everyone. Sam had been leaning against the railing of the deck with Andy and Christian tucked in beside him. They were forehead to forehead smiling, looking down at Christian's smiling face when she took the shot.

Andy's eyes glistened. "Traci! It really _is_ perfect." Next she found the inside for the card.

"A good man is hard to find" -  
a timeworn phrase, but true -  
That's why I feel so fortunate  
the man I found was you,  
For you have all the qualities  
that set a man apart,  
Qualities that I've admired  
since I gave you my heart -  
Honesty and kindness  
and generosity -  
The way you go beyond mere words  
to show your love for me...  
The days you make me grateful  
with your friendship and your laughter,  
The nights you make me sure  
I've found my "happily-ever-after..."

I must have made a wish one night  
on heaven's luckiest star to find the perfect man for me  
because that's what you are."

It said _exactly_ what she needed it to say. They added the picture and printed it as well. The gift Andy got Sam was a Vegas style Poker night complete with a table for their house, a dealer, and a bartender. She knew the guys would have a great time because they hadn't had Poker night in a really long time.

Sam was sitting on the sofa with Christian when she walked in. Both smiled big when they saw her. She walked over kissed Christian and then Sam. "How are my favorite guys?"

Sam pulled her close as she sat down. "We're great. How are you and did you have fun with Nash?"

Andy smiled big, thinking about what she had accomplished. "I'm great and yeah, we had a really good time. What did you guys do?" She picked Christian up and hugged him close.

Sam smiled at the sight. "Shaw came over and we watched a game, ate some Chinese, nothing super exciting."

She turned so she could prop her feet up in Sam's lap. "I was thinking that we should have a cookout for your birthday. Have the gang over."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Sounds great." They talked about what they would cook and soon went to bed.

They announced the party the next day at work. Andy was on patrol with Oliver when she told him about Sam's present because she knew she could trust him. The cookout would be on Friday night and his present on Saturday night. "You have to figure out a way to keep him busy so I can get it all set up."

Oliver patted her arm. "Don't worry McNally. I've got your back on this one." He looked both ways before they turned the corner. "You know, he's going to be really excited."

She beamed. "I really hope so. I'm having it delivered and set up in the basement. He's wanted to turn it into a "man cave" anyway, so this will give him an excuse."

Oliver chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah. He's going to love it. We'll get him out of the house for the day. You just text me when you're ready for us."

She patted his arm. "Thanks Oliver. I don't know how I would've done it otherwise. Just do me a favor and don't tell Jerry until you absolutely have to. If he knows he might accidentally tell Sam."

Oliver laughed because she wasn't wrong on that. Jerry wasn't good at keeping secrets. "No problem."

The closer they got to the weekend the more excited Andy became. Andy woke Sam up a little early that morning his favorite way. They had a little time to cuddle before Christian woke up. He sighed. "_Please_ feel free to wake me up like that _every_ morning."

She blushed as she elbowed him. "_Sam!"_

He pulled her over on top of him, brushing her hair back as he kissed her. "It's the best wake-up call I can think of and a pretty damn great birthday present too."

She shook her head as she kissed him tenderly. "I love you Sam."

He wrapped his fingers up in her hair and held her to him. "I love you too sweetheart."

Andy announced she was making him breakfast in bed. After she brought Christian in she went downstairs and cooked. She grabbed his card and the present she'd made from Christian. When she was making the cards she'd found the perfect picture frame; it was black cherry and _Family _was scrawled across the bottom in cursive silver metal letters.

She'd made copies of the picture of Sam asleep with Christian and the picture of them at Shaw's party for the frame. She made her way upstairs with the food and presents, stopping in the doorway as she watched Sam and Christian play. She walked in and sat down on the bed with the tray. Sam's smiled widened. "Happy Birthday!"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you." They ate, talked and played with Christian. Sam was definitely having _the best_ birthday ever. Andy cleared the dishes and handed Sam his cards and present. He looked surprised. "Andy! You didn't have to do this."

She smiled and picked Christian up. "I didn't. The present is from Christian."

Sam chuckled as he opened the card. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran his fingers across the cover of the card. "_Did you take these_?" He looked up to see her nod. He spoke so quietly. _"Andy, they...they're..." _He sighed. _"I love it." _He leaned over and kissed both of them. Christian giggled. He opened the card and read the inside.

For My Dad  
On His Birthday

"Anyone can be a father,  
but it takes a special man to be a dad."

From the very first moment, you've been  
a steady and unconditional loving presence  
in my life  
Happy Birthday Daddy!

Love,

Your Son Christian

Sam reached over for Christian and picked him up; holding him close and kissing his head. "_Daddy loves you so much son."_

Christian gurgled. "Dada." And Sam laughed through his tears.

He held him in his lap as he opened his present. More tears as he ran his fingers over the picture frame. "_This is really amazing Andy." _He looked over to her and smiled. "_Thank you so much."_

She smiled as she watched him. Another alarm went off letting them know it was time to get ready for work. They quickly got ready and dropped Christian off at Mrs. Nash's house. Work was pretty busy and it went by fast. Everyone was set to arrive at 7:00 so they had time to get ready. The cookout went well and Sam had a great time. His friends had pitched in and got him a really expensive bottle of Scotch. While the rookies gave him center ice tickets to the next Maple Leaf's playoffs game.

Everyone helped clean up and left around midnight. Christian had long been asleep and Sam was looking forward to a repeat of how Andy had woken him up that morning. She giggled as he picked her up and carried her upstairs. "Sam!"

He set her to her feet by the bed, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you so much woman. You made today _the best_ birthday I've _ever _had." He planted a long slow kiss on her soft warm lips. Andy moaned at his touch and the huskiness of his voice. He slowly undressed her as he stared into her eyes.

She smiled shyly. "What are you doing?"

He smiled, full dimples as he spoke quietly again. "_Unwrapping_..." Kissing her bare shoulder. "_My._.." Kissing her collarbone up to her neck. "_Birthday_..." Nibbling on her ear and kissing across her jawline. "_Present._" He kissed her deeply.

She moaned as he moved back to her neck. _"Sa...a...a...m."_

He smiled into her neck, gently wrapping his fingers in her hair. "_Yes sweetheart?"_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. "_I love you."_

He chuckled and gripped her tight. "_I love you too."_

The next day Frank, Oliver, and Jerry picked Sam up for lunch and "guy stuff" as Oliver called it. The delivery van came at 3:30 and it took them a couple of hours to get it downstairs and assembled. Then the company that was hosting the party showed up to set up. Andy text Oliver at 7:30 and said _It's all ready._

They were having drinks at the Penny when Oliver got the text. He smiled and nodded to the others while he sent. "_Be there soon." _

She had decided to wait around for him to get home. Traci had come over after shift to help her make the guys food. Ten minutes later Andy got the text from Oliver, "_On our way."_ She was waiting on the front steps with Christian and a couple of bags when the guys pulled up.

Sam pulled her into his arms; kissing her and Christian. "Hey sweetheart! You guys going somewhere?"

Andy kissed him deeply. "We're going to spend the night with Traci."

He looked confused and a little upset. "Why? What's wrong?"

She smiled as she caressed his cheek. "Nothing at all. I want you to enjoy your birthday present."

He smiled. "I'm pretty sure I enjoyed that several times already."

Andy turned red and swatted him as everyone else laughed. "_Sam Swarek!" _

He shrugged and gave her a crooked grin. "But I did. I don't understand babe."

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on brother. Let your family go and let's go see what's inside."

Andy smiled at Oliver. "Thank you." She kissed Sam one last time. "I love you and I hope you enjoy it."

Sam really didn't know what to think so he just kissed her and the baby. "I love you guys too."

Traci kissed Jerry bye and they left. Sam followed the guys downstairs and was completely blown away by what he saw. A black walnut and leather poker table with 4 matching chairs wrapped in a big red bow with a card on it. He picked up the card and opened it. The picture was the black and white picture from the frame that he'd gotten the morning before. It was the one of them from Oliver's cookout. The inside read;

"A good man is hard to find" -  
a timeworn phrase, but true -  
That's why I feel so fortunate  
the man I found was you,  
For you have all the qualities  
that set a man apart,  
Qualities that I've admired  
since I gave you my heart -  
Honesty and kindness  
and generosity -  
The way you go beyond mere words  
to show your love for me...  
The days you make me grateful  
with your friendship and your laughter,  
The nights you make me sure  
I've found my "happily-ever-after..."

I must have made a wish one night  
on heaven's luckiest star to find the perfect man for me  
because that's what you are."

I love you with all of my heart.

Andy

Sam didn't care if his friends saw the tears. He just stood staring, he was so happy. He finally noticed the dealer, the bar, and all of the food.

Oliver snapped him out of it. "Call your woman so we can get this game started." Jerry and Frank pulled the ribbon off and took their seats as Sam stepped out of the room.

She smiled as her phone rang. "Hello?"

He chuckled. "Jesus Andy! I...I can't believe you did all of this for me."

She giggled. "Sam, I love you. I wanted you to have an amazing birthday because you always do so much for us. I hope you have fun and we'll see you tomorrow."

He shook his head. "I'm just blown away. Thank you so much sweetheart. I love you." Oliver and the others started screaming his name. He laughed. "Umm. I guess I should go. See you tomorrow."

Andy smiled at the tone of excitement in his voice. "Definitely tomorrow. I love you too. " And she disconnected the call. The guys had a great night. Sam didn't drink much because he didn't want to be hung over the next day. Frank and Jerry shared a cab and left around 2:00 a.m. Oliver crashed in the spare bedroom. He was up and gone by lunchtime when Andy and Christian came home.


	7. Chapter 7

A year and a half after he was born he and Andy became Swarek's. Christian was full on walking and talking now. Life was going great for the Swarek family. They had decided it was time for Christian to go to daycare. Sarah, Tommy, the Barber's, and the Shaw's were the only ones listed as authorized to pick him up. Frank did everything he could to keep them on days and the same schedule. They had a great routine every day. Little did they know that someone was secretly watching them, learning their every move.

Christian watched his mom and dad make breakfast. He smiled because they did. Sam spent most of the time with his arms around Andy, kissing her neck as she tried to flip pancakes. "Don't forget I have to work late today. I'll have to go over my statement for that double homicide Diaz and I responded to a month ago."

Andy nodded. "Ok. I'll just take the truck, pick him up and we'll go see my dad until you're done."

Sam nipped her neck as he mumbled. "Sounds like a good plan." He looked over to Christian. "Hey buddy! How would you like to go see Grandpa after school?"

Christian cheered. "Gwanpa!" Sam and Andy laughed.

Sam walked over to his son and kissed the top of his head. "Maybe you can talk Mommy and Grandpa into taking you to the park too."

Christian smiled big. "Daddy, are you going too?"

Hearing him call him Daddy always tugged at his heart. "I'm sorry buddy. I have to work late _but_ I promise we'll take you this weekend. Ok?"

He nodded excitedly. "Ok Daddy."

They ate breakfast and dropped Christian off at daycare before heading to the barn. Work went by quickly. Sam met Andy in the bullpen to pass off the keys and kiss her before she left. "Just call me when you're ready."

Sam cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "I will sweetheart. I shouldn't be too long and if you don't eat with your dad maybe we can go somewhere."

Andy nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you soon. I love you."

He pulled her into a hug. "I love you. Tell my son I love him too?"

She giggled. "Definitely. I'll have him call you when I pick him up." They shared another kiss and Andy reluctantly slid out of his arms. "See you soon." He watched her walk out before heading to Jerry's office. Andy smiled the entire ride to the daycare. She walked into Christian's classroom and looked around. Not seeing him, she walked across the room to Kim, the teacher, who was comforting one of the other children. When she saw the look on Kim's face her heart stopped.

She looked up at Andy, slightly confused. "Mrs. Swarek, what are you doing here?"

Andy's heart was thudding. "I'm here to pick Christian up."

Kim could feel her face go pale. "But...You're...Oh! God!" He hand flew to her mouth.

Andy practically screamed. "_Kim! What? Where is my son?"_

Tears started rolling down her face and in barely a whisper she said. "Your mother-in-law picked him up an hour ago."

Andy's knees buckled. "_My what? But... No!" _She immediately hit speed dial 2.

Sam smiled as he saw her name. "Hey! Is this my gorgeous wife or my handsome son?" Andy couldn't find her voice. She fell into a chair close by, as the staff of the daycare scrambled. "Andy? Christian? Hello?" She let out a strangled sob. Sam's heart stopped and he jumped up causing Jerry and Oliver to follow. He put his phone on speaker. "Andy? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She barely croaked out. "_He...He's gone Sam." _

He couldn't process what she was saying. "What? Who Andy? Who's gone?"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "_Our son Sam! Our son is gone!"_

Jerry and Oliver grabbed him by the arms and drug him out. "_What? What do you mean?"_

Frank saw the commotion and followed, hot on their heels. Oliver yelling an explanation the entire way. "Andy went to pick Christian up at daycare and she says he's gone." All four men climbed into an unmarked and drove lights and sirens to the school.

Sam was bent over in the seat, propped on his knees. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. "I'm on my way Andy. Tell me what happened."

She was still sobbing and tried to talk. "Kim says my _mother-in-law _picked him up an hour ago. Sam? What? Is it possible...?"

Sam's blood turned to ice and his three friends gasped. He shook his head. There was _no way_ she could be out. _No way!_ Because _he_ was supposed to get a phone call if she was released. "Sweetheart, I don't know." He looked up to see where they were. "I'm five minutes away. I _swear_ we'll figure this out."

Frank was already having all units respond to the daycare and searching the surrounding areas. Oliver sat in the back with Sam. "Brother? Do you...Could it really be her?"

His chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. He shrugged. "I don't know Ollie. She's been locked up almost my entire life. The last time, they said if she got released they'd call."

Oliver nodded and ran his hand across his face. "Brother, you need to call Sarah. You need to tell her to keep the kids at home."

Sam knew Oliver was right. He called Sarah and gave her as much info as he could. "Lock yourselves in the house and _do not_ leave until you hear from me." His next call was to the St. Catherine's precinct near her house. He gave them a quick rundown of what they could be dealing with as he climbed out of the car. He ran inside to find Andy hunched over with her arms around herself. Sam fell to his knees in front of her. "Sweetheart." She had her arms around him before he could even finish.

Every cop they knew and some they didn't had already started searching. Frank pulled up a chair next to Kim and Andy. "What was he wearing this morning?"

Andy had barely been able to let go of Sam. She sat up a little straighter. "He was wearing dark blue jeans, a green and blue t-shirt, and black shoes."

Frank put his hand on hers. "_Andy, I swear with everything that I have, we will find him." _She nodded at her boss and friend. He looked to Kim, who was as big of a mess as Andy and Sam. He was certain she'd lose her job over this. "Kim, are there any surveillance cameras here?" She nodded. "Ok." He looked around for a uniformed officer. Traci came running in, making her way to Andy. Epstein and Diaz were close behind. He motioned for them and they cleared the distance quickly. "Find the principal and get the security video."

Jerry made every call he could to find out if it was possible that Sam's mom really was in town. He pulled up another chair and cleared his throat. He never thought he would have to deliver news like this to anyone he knew. Everyone turned to him. Sam knew as soon as he saw Jerry's face his fears were confirmed. "It looks like Karen Swarek was released from the _Centre for Addiction and Mental Health_ a week ago." He looked over his notes. "She was placed on moderate doses of her Bipolar medications and released after lengthy observation."

Sam couldn't listen to him anymore. He had to go find their son. He pulled Andy up with him. "Nash, you stay with her." Andy started shaking her head. He held her close. "Sweetheart, I've worked these streets for 15 years. I know any and everywhere she could go. I..." His voice cracked. _"I swear to God I will bring our son back." _He pulled her back and looked in to her eyes. "Do you believe me?"

Andy nodded. "But I'm going too." Sam opened his mouth to argue. "Sam, you can't ask me to go somewhere and wait while our two year old son is out there with a woman he doesn't even know. I'm going with you."

Sam nodded. "Ok."

Dov and Chris came back in with pictures of the woman and gave them to Jerry. He held them out to Sam. "Is this her Sammy?"

His voice caught in his throat as he looked at the face of a woman he hadn't seen in almost 20 years. He nodded. "Yeah." Andy held on tighter to him.

Jerry looked through the other pictures. "It looks like she had a taxi waiting. I'll get the company on the phone and see where they dropped her."

Sam couldn't believe she was out and he definitely couldn't believe she'd been lucid enough to find him. Oliver and Traci volunteered to drive them around. Sam called every CI he had and put the word out that all debts were clear to anyone that could help. Jerry called with news from the taxi company. She had been dropped off downtown near City Hall.

Pictures of Christian and Karen Swarek had been sent to every division in Toronto and surrounding areas just in case. Donovan Boyd even called offering his assistance and Sam gladly accepted.

Andy sat in the back of the cruiser wrapped up in Sam's arms scanning every face they passed. Frank suggested that they go to the media and when they agreed he set it in motion. Within the hour Andy and Sam were set to stand before cameras and ask the city for help.

Andy was scared for Sam. "You shouldn't be on camera."

He bristled. "Why the hell not?"

Jerry actually agreed. "Because of your UC work Sammy. You were only made once and you really shouldn't take the chance."

He took a deep breath. "I'll only say this _once_, _my son_ is out there because of _my mother_ and there is _no way in hell_ that I'm just going to stand to the side. I don't give a _damn_ about any of my UC jobs."

Andy cupped his face. "You won't ever be able to do it again Sam."

He took her hands in his. "That option went out the window the day we got together." Andy nodded and she let him lead her towards the podium. Just before they were about to step up Sam's phone rang and it was Boyd. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her back, stepping to the side. "Boyd?"

Donovan Boyd was happy to have good news for Sam. "Hey buddy! My guys have found them."

Sam's head snapped up. "What? Where?" He put his speakerphone on for everyone to hear. "Go ahead Don."

They could hear cars in the background. "One of my guys spotted her in an abandoned warehouse on Dundas. We've got it covered until you get here. Sam, I've laid eyes on him and he's ok."

Sam and Andy sighed a breath of relief. He didn't have to say anything; as soon as he hung up they were walking out the door. It took them almost 30 minutes to get there. Frank had the Rookies surround the building but stay outside and Sam and Andy made their way in.

He held Andy's hand as they made their way through with Traci, Oliver, Frank, and Jerry right behind them. Andy felt the moment Sam laid eyes on his mother. He stood up straighter and squeezed her hand a little. There was a box in the middle of the room with gasoline cans around it and he could hear Christian talking.

The woman turned and let out a cackling laugh when she saw him. "_Samuel_! I knew you'd find me eventually."

His heart raced at seeing her. The last time had been right before he'd joined the academy. "How'd you talk them in to letting you out this time Karen?"

She cackled again. "Karen? No kind words for your mother?"

Sam laughed. "_Mother? _My _mother_ died when I was nine."

She pointed a shaky finger at him and laughed again. "You were always the sweet one Samuel. What happened to you?"

He practically growled. "I'm pretty sure you remember what happened that day." She laughed again and pulled out a lighter. Sam staggered at the flashbacks and held up a hand. "Be careful with that."

She laughed again. "I'm going to finish what I started." Sam was really young but he would never forget the day she locked him and Sarah in the apartment with the gas on. "You and your sister got away but your precious little boy won't be so lucky."

Andy screamed. "_No! Please!" _Sam grabbed her before she could get too far and held her back.

He held her close. "No Andy." He had to fight to keep a hold of her. Oliver and Traci came to help him.

His mother laughed. "Aww! Such a pretty little family you have Samuel. It's too bad."

Boyd had been listening over the radio and made his way quietly into the building with two of his guys, Johnson and Harris. They hid behind columns while they waited for the chance to get her and the baby.

Sam had come to terms with his mother's illness years ago. He just hated that Christian was being subjected to it. "Karen, you don't really want to hurt him. He's an innocent child. Please."

She shook her head as she walked in circles around Christian. "_No. No. No_."

He had started crying. "I want my Daddy and Mommy!"

She screeched at him. "Stop crying!"

Boyd and his guys took the distraction and charged her. He grabbed Christian and his guys tackled her to the ground. As soon as she hit the floor Sam dashed for Christian. He made it seconds after Boyd and took him in his arms as he sobbed.

His mother was trying to fight Johnson and Harris but they held her to the floor until they could restrain her. He didn't even look at her as he quickly walked Christian over to Andy. He reached for her. "Mommy!"

Sam held them closely as Andy sobbed. _"I'm so sorry Andy. I'm so sorry." _He kissed the top of their heads as he comforted them and calmed himself. He listened as his mother screamed crazy nonsense as they carried her out on a stretcher.

They had Christian checked out by a medic before they took him home. Their friends called later to check on them. Andy sat on the sofa holding Christian as Sam watched from the kitchen. He'd stepped away to call Sarah. "It's ok Sis. She's locked up again and if I have anything to do with it she'll never see the light of day without bars in front of her."

Sarah had been a mess all day. "Jesus Sammy! I'm so sorry. Are they ok?"

He sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Physically? Yeah. Andy's still pretty shaken up. Christian is asleep and so far no nightmares. If he's lucky this will be a distant memory very soon."

Sarah spoke quietly. "I just can't believe she did this. I can't believe she got out. How are _you_ really doing?"

His voice was shaky when he spoke. "I'm scared Sis. I'm scared that Andy's going to change her mind about us, about _me. _I couldn't blame her though. I mean she _has_ to be scared to pass _those _genes on. I know I am."

Sarah shook her head. "Sammy, she is _not_ going to change her mind. That girl loves you and who wouldn't? We are _not_ our parents."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he listened. "_Sarah, I don't know what I'll do if she does."_

Andy could hear Sam's muffled side of his conversation with Sarah. Christian stirred and opened his eyes. "Daddy? Mommy where Daddy?"

Sam heard him ask and said. "I gotta go Sis. He's asking for me. We love you and I'll keep you posted."

Sarah smiled at the _We_. She never thought her baby brother would have a family of his own. And Andy was hopelessly in love with him. She couldn't ask for anything more. "We love you guys too and give them a hug for me."

Sam disconnected the call as he walked into the living room. "I'm right here buddy. I was just talking to Aunt Sarah." He sat down next to Andy and Christian crawled over into his lap. "She wanted me to give you this." He wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his cheek. "She says she loves you and Mommy and hopes to see us soon."

Christian nuzzled into Sam's chest and said. "I love you and Mommy." Tears rolled down Sam's cheek at this son's words.

Andy curled up to both of them and put her hand on his back. "We love you too son, very much." She reached up and planted a long soft kiss on Sam's cheek. "We're so lucky that you have such a great Daddy."

Sam closed his eyes as he steadied his breathing. He knew then that they would be ok. After a few minutes he said. "Why don't we go upstairs and lay down?" Andy nodded and led him upstairs.

Sam stopped at Christian's room. "I'll grab his pajamas and be right there."

She smiled and nodded again. "Ok." She changed as she waited for her guys to come in. Sam walked in a few minutes later. "I'll change him while you get ready."

He sat Christian down on the bed and Andy took the opportunity to kiss him again. He smiled as he caressed her cheek. "_I love you both so much._"

Andy's cheeks flushed like they always did when it came to his compliments. "I meant what I said Sam. _We are lucky to have you."_

He kissed her deeply before he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He took a few minutes to get himself together. When he walked back out Christian was lying in the middle, curled up to Andy. He crawled in and wrapped his arm around both of them. "You know, I know _I'm_ the lucky one." He locked eyes with her. "You guys chose _me._ I...I don't..."

Andy caressed his cheek. "We're lucky to have each other. We chose each other and I can't imagine a better man to have a family with. I love you so much Sam and I'm thankful for you every day."

They soon fell asleep curled up to each other. Weeks went by and Christian didn't have any night mares. He never even talked about it. Sam was relieved to know that it hadn't affected him like he was afraid of. Two months after the incident he got a call from the _Centre for Addiction and Mental Health _that his mother had passed. He knew he shouldn't but he felt relief. He called Sarah and told her the news as well. He promised they would visit soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had many sleepless nights, even after his mom passed. Andy was really worried about him. They had a three day weekend coming up and she decided they needed to get away from the city. She called Sarah and asked if they could visit.

When her phone rang she smiled at seeing her sister-in-law's name. "Hey Andy! How are you guys doing?"

She smiled at Sarah's warm greeting. "We're doing...better I guess. Well, Sam isn't but..."

She was afraid this would happen. "Not sleeping good is he?"

Andy shook her head and said. "No. Even though she's gone now, it's like he's still worried. I thought, well I was _hoping_ maybe we could come visit you guys next weekend. Maybe a few days away from the city with just the family would help."

Sarah was excited. "That would be perfect! I'll let Mark know you guys are coming."

She sighed with relief. "Great Sarah! Thank you. We'll be up next Thursday after shift." They talked for a little longer and hung up. Sam would be thrilled to see his sister. He hadn't been in a long time. Later that evening Andy watched Sam play with Christian while she cooked dinner. She walked over and kissed both of her guys on the cheek. "What do you say we go see Sarah next weekend?"

Sam snapped his head up. "Really?" She nodded. "Yeah. I would love to." He started digging for his phone. "I'll call her."

She smiled and shook her head. "I already did and she said she can't wait to see us."

He gave her a huge dimpled grin. "You called her already?" She nodded and he pulled her close. "I love you. Thank you."

That was all they talked about it until they went to bed. He gave Christian a bath and she dressed him for bed. They settled down and that's when she approached the subject. "Are you really glad that we're going?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I haven't been up there in a while and this time you guys get to go with me." Sarah had been to Toronto a few times but they'd never been to St. Catherine's to visit her. "I think we should ask for an extra day off."

Andy hadn't thought about it but she nodded. "We definitely should. Do you think it's enough notice?"

Sam shrugged. "Worst thing is they say no." She nodded. "I'll give the requests to Frank in the morning." She sighed as she thought of how to talk to him about how he hasn't been sleeping. Sam heard her sigh and nudged her a little. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "I know you haven't been sleeping babe." Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He thought he'd been able to hide it better. She spoke quietly. "_She's gone Sam. She can't hurt us anymore."_

He kept his eyes closed as he nodded. "I know. I just...I can't stop thinking about what happened Andy."

She nudged his jaw with her nose. "Look at me Sam." He sighed. "Please?" He finally opened his eyes and met her warm gaze. "It's over. We're safe and no one is ever going to get to us again. Ok?" He just stared. "We need you to take better care of yourself babe. You can't keep going like this."

He nodded and kissed her temple. "Is that why we're going to see my sister?"

She smiled and nodded. "It'll be good for all of us to get away for a few days." He gave her a weak smile. "What is it you're always telling me? _We're not like our parents._ Babe, you are the most incredible man I know, a wonderful husband and an amazing father. There's _no one_ in this universe I'd rather have a family with. _Please_ stop beating yourself up over something you can't control. _I _need you. _We _need you to take care of _yourself _like you take care of _us._ Ok?"

He finally smiled and nodded. "Ok." He kissed her deeply. "I love you Andy."

She smiled big. "And I love you."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and Sam slept better than he had in over two months. The next morning he put in the request for the extra off. Frank had noticed Sam's fatigue and gladly approved the extra day. They really didn't have to make big plans for the trip. It was only a two hour drive.

Andy watched Sam cook dinner and Christian play. "I'm really excited about going to Sarah's."

Sam smiled as he thought of Andy seeing Sarah's big farm house. "You'll probably fall in love with Sarah's house. Everything about it is big. It's out in the middle of nowhere, perfect for kids."

She'd never thought to ask before. "Have you umm...have you ever taken anyone else up there?"

He nodded and said with a serious face. "Oliver. Couples weekend." She swatted him hard and he busted out laughing. He took her hand and kissed it. "No sweetheart. No one else has been up there."

She nodded. "Ok and just so you know I love _our_ house. It's perfect for us."

He leaned over the breakfast bar and kissed her. "I love it too. I love you and I love our son."

Andy beamed at him. "Hear that Christian? Daddy says he loves us."

Christian ran over to Sam and held his hands up. "Daddy!" Sam picked him up and hugged him. "I love you too Daddy!"

He hugged him tighter. "I'm the luckiest Daddy in the world."

Andy joined her two men and wrapped her arms around them. "We're the lucky ones aren't we Christian?" He nodded and kissed Sam's cheek then wiggled so he could be put down.

Sam chuckled as he set his son to his feet and he held Andy as they watched him run back to his toys. "He's doing great Sam. He never even talks about that day." Sam nodded. "We're going to be fine."

He sighed, realizing that she was right. He kissed the top of her head and said. "Yeah. We really are."

He finished dinner and they watched a hockey game while they ate. The trip to St. Catherine's quickly approached and the whole family was excited. All Christian could talk about was going to see his cousin's. They packed their bags the night before and put them in the truck when they left for work.

Christian was a little antsy about going to school. "I don't want to go."

Sam rubbed his back. "Mommy and I don't want to go to work either but we have to. We'll pick you up after work I promise."

The little boy smiled up at his dad and nodded. "Ok."

Their day went by quickly and shift was over. When they went in to pick Christian up he nearly knocked Sam down from excitement. Sam called Sarah to let her know they were on their way. Two and a half hours later they were pulling up to a beautiful farmhouse. Sam watched as Andy's eyes widened. He laughed and said. "I told you."

As soon as he turned the truck off there was a flurry of activity from the front porch. Sarah appeared and her two kids Hannah (11) and Miles (13) flew passed her. "Uncle Sammy! Aunt Andy! Christian!"

Sam and Andy laughed at their excitement. He climbed out and was tackled by his niece and nephew. "Hey guys!" He hugged them quickly and they ran around to see Andy, practically knocking her over too.

She hugged them tight. "Hey! Wow! I think you guys have grown a foot since we saw you last."

Miles smiled big and nodded. "Mom had to buy me new jeans. My other ones were too short."

Sam unbuckled Christian from his car seat and helped him out. He ran around the yard with Hannah and Miles chasing him. Sarah made her way down the steps to greet them. "Hey! I'm so glad you guys finally made it up here." She hugged both of them tight. "Come on in. The kids will be fine out here."

Sam grabbed their bags and followed then inside. "I'll drop the bags off while you give her the grand tour Sis." Sarah nodded as she watched her brother disappear into the back of the house.

Once he was out of earshot Sarah asked. "How's he doing?"

Andy smiled. "He's doing _much_ better. We had a long talk after I told him about our weekend trip."

Sarah sighed with relief. "That's great. I was really worried about him." She took her sister-in-law's hand. "Come on! Let me show you around."

Sam was right. She was completely in love with Sarah's house. It was _huge. _They had a master suite that was as big as Andy and Sam's bedroom and bathroom put together. Their house could practically fit in Sarah's living room and kitchen. It had 5 bedrooms, a gigantic living room, a kitchen with all stainless steel modern appliances and enough room for 10 people to cook.

Sam walked into the kitchen where Sarah was telling Andy about the renovations they'd had to do. "It was beautiful already but you can ask Sam."

He walked up behind Andy and wrapped his arms around her. "It was definitely a fixer-upper. It took us, what, six months of weekend trips?" Sarah nodded. "We did it though."

Andy heard a door open. "I'm home babe!"

Sarah broke out in a ridiculous grin as her husband Mark appeared through the Mud Room. He quickly cleared the distance and took her in his arms, kissing her. "Hey!"

Sarah responded with her own. "Hey!"

Mark hugged Andy and shook hands with Sam. "I'm so glad you guys finally made it up here. And Christian, wow, he's growing like crazy." Nodding to Sam. "You've got a great kid there brother."

Sam squeezed Andy tighter. "We definitely do." Andy loved how even Sam's own family never treated Christian like he wasn't Sam's.

Sarah had always hoped she'd see her baby brother settle down and be happy. She was skeptical when Andy came into his life, especially when he told her about the baby. But all of her concerns were wiped away when she saw how he lit up when he talked about them. She knew he'd found his other half in Andy just like she had in Mark. "Dinner's almost ready you guys. Hope you're hungry." They nodded. "Have a seat and let me get you guys a drink."

Soon dinner was ready and the kids were inside. They all settled around Sarah's huge dining room table and enjoyed the great meal she made. It was getting late and Christian needed to get to bed. Sam picked him up and Andy stood. "You stay and talk to Sarah babe. I'll give him a bath and put him to bed."

He kissed his son and passed him to Andy. "Ok but I'll come back and read to him when you're done." Andy nodded. She let Christian say goodnight to everyone and carried him back to their room. Mark wrangled Hannah and Miles back to their rooms too.

Sarah smiled at her brother. "Sammy, I'm really happy for you." He cocked his head and looked at her questioningly. "I was concerned at first. Ready-made family and all but she really loves you. And my nephew, well he's just the cutest thing on the planet and he loves his Daddy."

Sam's dimples made an appearance. "They're the best thing that has ever happened to me Sar. I really never saw this kind of life for myself until I met her. Even then I didn't really see being married and having a kid but I'm _happy._ _Really_ happy for the first time in my life."

She nodded and shook her head. "And I know I don't have to ever worry about you going undercover again."

He shrugged. "I can't promise that. I mean, when he's older and if Andy's ok with it then I might but I have no plans for the immediate future."

She didn't like hearing that. "She was really worried about you, you know?" Sam sighed and nodded. "She's gone Sammy and she can't hurt us anymore."

He ran his hands across his face. "I know Sis. I know. But it's _my job_ to protect them. I can't help but worry that I'm not doing a good enough job."

She shook her head and smiled. "Little brother, you've always tried to carry the weight of the world, of your family. Andy's strong too. She can _help_ you. Marriage is a partnership and you have _the best_ partner in the world. Don't take it all on by yourself ok?"

He knew she was right and he nodded. They talked for a little longer and then Andy appeared with Christian. "Hey babe, he's wanting his daddy to read to him."

Sam stood up and took his sleepy boy in his arms. "Come on little man. It's story and bedtime." Christian curled into him and nodded.

Andy kissed the top of his head. "Mommy will be there in a few minutes. She's just going to say good night to Aunt Sarah."

He nodded and said sleepily. "Ok Mommy. Night Aunt Sarah."

She got up and walked over to her nephew, kissing him and giving him a little squeeze. "Night buddy. We'll have pancakes in the morning." Sam took him back to his room and lay down with him. Andy smiled as she watched them walk away. She felt Sarah's hand on her shoulder and turned around. "He's going to be ok. You guys make him happy, happier than I have ever seen him."

She hugged her sister-in-law. "Thanks Sarah, for everything. I'll see you in the morning." She went back to join Sam and Christian. He was asleep before Sam even got halfway through the book. They kissed him good night and went to their own room. "You were right." He gave her a questioning look. "I love Sarah's house."

He chuckled and took her in his arms. "I told you." He looked around the room. "It is pretty amazing. You know, if you want something like this we could do it."

She shook her head. "I love where we are. This place is gorgeous but it isn't _us_." He nodded. She tugged on the hem of his shirt and he smiled, raising his arms up so she could take off his shirt. "I love you."

He tugged her shirt off too. "And I love you."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. They'd made love many times since that crazy day but this time was different. Sam poured all of the emotions he'd felt since then into showing her exactly how much he loved her.

The next morning Sarah made pancakes just like she promised. For dinner the guys set up a picnic area on the dock and they grilled. Andy was so happy to see Sam smiling. He chased Christian and the other kids around, took Christian out into the water, and let him help gather wood for the bonfire they had when it got dark. Christian never stopped smiling especially when Sam helped him make S'mores.

The next night they left the kids at home and went into town to eat at Joseph's, a seafood restaurant. Andy couldn't believe it when they dumped the crabs and lobsters on the table. Sam teased her about being so proper with the shells when everyone else just threw them back on the table. "Babe, they rip the whole table cloth off when we're done and throw it away."

She huffed and finally followed everyone else. Two bottles of wine, 10 lbs. of seafood, and two hours of great conversation later the grown-ups went back to the house.

It was late and Christian was already asleep. They peeked in on him and kissed him goodnight. Sam practically picked her up and carried her to their room. He kissed her deeply and said. "Thank you so much for this weekend sweetheart."

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. "I'm glad you're having a good time." She ran her hands across his chest, kissing him lightly all over. "You just needed a break." She could hear his breath hitch as she lightly ran her nails across his back. She whispered. "_I want us to have another baby Sam."__  
_  
She stole is breath with her words. "Andy..."

She smiled and chewed on her bottom lip. "I know we haven't really talked about it but I want you to know, that's what I want."

He let out a shaky laugh. "Really?" She nodded. "_Andy_!" He took her tighter in his arms and kissed her hard. He slowly slid her blouse off. "Let's start tonight."

She giggled as he nibbled along her neck. Words escaped her so she just nodded. He kissed his way down, nipping and licking at her silky soft skin. He slowly took her bra off. "_You're so beautiful_." He placed butterfly kisses all over her breasts and lightly flicked his tongue across her nipples as he made his way further down her body. He loved hearing her sigh his name as she arched into him. He let his hand flutter down, sliding around to her back, and then down to cup her ass. He squeezed gently as he nipped along her ribcage and down to her stomach.

Sam's warm lips and tongue were already driving her crazy. Adding the little nips from his teeth was almost enough to make her blackout. She twined her fingers even more into his hair and arched against him. "_Sam!"_

He smiled against her warm soft skin as her cries of pleasure spurred him further. He rose up enough to slide her panties off. The heady aroma of everything Andy made him dizzy. "_God Andy!"_

He slid his fingers around the inside of her thighs as she hissed. She knew where he was going but that wasn't what she wanted, what she _needed_ tonight. She ran her hands down to his arms and tugged. "_Sam!"_ He slowly slid his fingers between her folds and she gasped. "_Ahh! Sam!" _She tugged on him again. _"C'mere. Please!"_ He looked up at her pleading eyes. "_Please! Need you." _He kissed his way back up her abdomen and across her breasts, giving attention to each one before kissing her soft lips. He groaned as she hungrily kissed him, pulling him closer. "_Need you Sam."_

She wiggled herself against him and he needed no more encouragement. He kissed her deeply as he slowly slid inside of her. _"Sweetheart."_ He was home. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly as he slowly made love to her.

She was dizzy from the pleasure Sam was giving her, barely able to breathe she said. "_I love you Sam_."

He moaned as she nipped his neck and ears. "_Show you love sweetheart."_

He could feel she was on the edge and began to thrust harder and deeper into her. Soon they were both falling over the edge, holding each other tight. Whispering _I love you's _to each other. He rested against her, holding her tight. After they both recovered Sam flipped them over and pulled her into his side. She ran her hand across his chest and sighed. "Wow!"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Wow."

Andy smiled as she nudged his jaw with her nose and they kissed again. "I may have to tell you _every day_ that I want to have another baby."

He laughed out loud this time. "You don't usually have any complaints."

She shook her head. "Never but wow."

He laughed again. "Yeah. Definitely wow." He sighed as he looked down at her. "Andy, I...I'm really happy that you want to do this. I can't ever express _exactly _how happy it makes me."

She smiled up at him. "Makes me happy too Sam. I can't wait to add to our family; maybe we'll have a little girl this time."

He smiled, that right there made his life. She never thought of Christian as not his son. And she wants a daughter. He could picture her running around; Andy's curls, their eyes, and maybe his dimples. He chuckled. "She'd be a handful if she's anything like her mom." Andy poked him in the side and he laughed. Kissing the top of her head he said. "I don't care either way, boy or girl."

She nodded in to his chest. "Me either."

He soon felt her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He lay there for a while imaging what their next child would look like and he fell asleep with a smile on his face. The next morning he woke much like he fell asleep, a smile on his face with her words ringing in his ears. He looked at the clock, 6:30. It would be a while before she woke up. He knew Sarah would be up and he needed to talk to someone. Kissing Andy lightly on the lips he slowly untangled their bodies and slid out of bed. After a few minutes searching in the dark he found his t-shirt and pajama pants. He quietly left their room and walked next door to check on his boy. He looked so peaceful; sleeping just like Andy, all over the place. He placed a kiss on his forehead and headed to the kitchen. Sarah was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and reading.

She heard him before she saw him. "Morning baby brother."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Morning Sis." He walked around to coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

She eyed him carefully. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but you never get up this early on your day off."

He hid the smile behind his mug. "Couldn't sleep."

She furrowed her brow. "I thought everything was ok?"

He put the mug down on the counter and she could see his smile. "Everything is more than ok." He chuckled and she looked at him funny. "Sarah, she told me last night that she wants to have another baby."

She nearly squealed, which would've woken the whole house. She settled for bouncing in her seat. "Sammy! That's great!"

He chuckled at her excitement. "Yeah. It definitely is." His heart was pounding. "I can't even tell you how happy I am." He walked over and sat beside her. "I guess a part of me thought that Christian would be it for us and I would be completely and utterly happy with that. I love him _so much_. After what happened with Karen, I was scared that she'd change her mind but she didn't. Every day she's reassured me more that she's happy. But _last night_, that really threw me. If we weren't already married I'd ask her." He laughed at himself and Sarah smiled.

Sarah put an arm around her brother and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you."

They talked for a little while longer and then he went back to bed before Andy woke up. He slid back in beside her and she curled up to him. "Where'd you go?"

He winced, hoping that she wouldn't notice he'd been gone. "I was just talking to Sarah. Sorry babe, I was hoping to be back before you woke up."

She kissed his chest. "You took my pillow." He chuckled. He loved how she thought he was her pillow.

Running his fingers through her hair he said. "I'm sorry. I'm back now though."

She nodded and cuddled closer. "Glad. Missed you."

He felt her breathing even back out and she was asleep again. He sighed and smiled, kissing her temple. "Missed you too." He fell back asleep and the next time he woke he felt someone crawling in bed. He opened one eye to see Christian's bushy head crawling between him and Andy. He smiled as he pulled back the covers and whispered. "Morning buddy."

Christian gave him Andy's sleepy smile and said. "Morning Daddy." He crawled in and cuddled up to his parents. They both fell back asleep and when they woke up the next time Andy was poking both of them.

This was there last full day at Sarah's. They spent it outside again and everyone had a great time. The next day they reluctantly packed up to head back to the city. Sarah hugged Andy as everyone else was saying goodbye. "Thank you."

Andy pulled back and looked at her. "For what?"

She gave her the Swarek trademark dimples. "For making my brother happy."

She smiled and shook her head. "I know how lucky I am Sar. You won't ever have to worry about him with me. I'll do everything I can to make him happy every day."

Sarah nodded because she believed her. "Take care of each other and come back soon."

Andy smiled and hugged her again. "We will." She hugged Mark next. "Thanks for such a great weekend. See you guys soon."

Mark smiled. "Glad to have you and don't be strangers."

Sam buckled Christian in his car seat and helped Andy into the truck. After one last wave they headed home. Andy took his hand as they drove. "Now I know why you love it there so much. We should go more often."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "We'll definitely make it a regular thing." Two hours later they were driving back into Toronto.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I hope I will be forgiven for this but this will be the last chapter. I sometimes reach a point where I just can't see a story going any further and I'm at that point with this one. I hope everyone enjoys.**_

The visit to St. Catharine's helped him put things back in perspective. Christian was doing great and Andy wants to have a baby with him. He didn't think he could be happier than he already was. Four months later he was proved wrong.

Work and home had been particularly crazy the last week, she hadn't been sleeping enough and truthfully not eating as well as she should. Sam had been extra busy helping Guns and Gangs with surveillance, which had them on opposite shifts. She had agreed to the extra work for him but hadn't realized she'd be buried herself.

The last couple of mornings they passed each other as she was going to Parade and he was going home.

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy and Christian. "I miss you guys." Kissing both of them. "Just a few more days, I promise."

Andy nodded into his chest. "We miss you too."

He pulled back and really looked at her. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" He caressed her cheek.

She could see the concern in his eyes. "Just tired and it's possible that I haven't been eating very well."

Sam groaned. "_Andy_..."

She sighed. "I know Sam but I've been working extra hours too. And he's been difficult to get in bed without you around."

Christian reached for Sam and he took him. "Miss you Daddy."

Sam squeezed him tight. "Miss you too buddy. Want to spend some time with me today?" His son nodded. "Ok. Have you had breakfast yet?" He liked to eat with Leo sometimes so he wouldn't eat until he got to the Nash's. Christian shook his head. "You and Daddy are going to go have breakfast then."

Andy smiled at her guys and nodded. "I gotta go. You guys have fun."

Sam kissed her softly. "We'll wait on you." She nodded and walked into the locker room. A few minutes later Oliver came out. "Hey brother! Miss you around here."

Sam smiled. "Miss you too brother."

Oliver poked Christian. "I was talking to little man."

Christian giggled and Sam smirked a little. "Nice Shaw."

Oliver played with Christian for a few minutes. "Gonna be back soon buddy?"

Sam sighed and a scrubbed his free hand across his tired face. "Yeah. Soon. Miss my family."

Ollie nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "They miss you too." He paused. "You know I try to stay out of things but are you guys ok? You and Andy?"

Sam scowled. "Yeah, why? Did she say something?" He was starting to panic a little.

Oliver waved him off. "No. No. She just looks...I don't know...different."

He shifted a little. "She said she hasn't been sleeping or eating well." Thinking for a minute. "I'm going to call Don and see if I can't get out of this now."

Before Oliver could say anything else Andy came out. Sam watched her and Oliver was right. She seemed _different_. She was practically dragging already and she hadn't even been through Parade yet. That solidified his decision; Boyd would just have to finish without him. Andy wrapped her arms around both of them and Sam pulled her in close, burying his face in her hair. "Babe, maybe you should go home." Andy shook her head. "Andy, I can tell you're tired. No one will think less of you if you take a day."

She sighed and thought, _he's right but I can make it_. "I'll be fine. Maybe if I eat something that'll help. I'll be ok."

Oliver simply nodded, letting Sam know he'd look after her. He sighed with resignation and nodded. "Ok. I know you have to get going. I love you. Be careful."

She smiled and he could see it didn't quite reach her beautiful eyes. "I will." They kissed. "I love you, both of you." As she tickled their son. "Have fun with Daddy buddy."

Christian reached for his mom and she took him, hugging tightly. "Love you Mommy."

As soon as Sam saw the tear roll down her cheek he knew something was wrong. Everything in him told him to beg her to come home but he knew she was stubborn and wouldn't.

He kissed her one last time and watched her walk to Parade. He took Christian out to breakfast and then they went home. As soon as he laid him down for a nap Sam called Boyd. He was understanding and told Sam he'd find someone else to finish. Oliver kept Sam updated on Andy throughout the day. As far as Oliver could tell she was ok after they ate. He'd made her eat a blueberry muffin and drink some orange juice.

Sam and Christian were waiting when she came back in that evening. Luckily there hadn't been any big arrests so there was very little paperwork. Oliver sent her home with a fatherly warning to get some rest. Sam took her bag and wrapped his arm around her as they walked out.

Andy slowly climbed in the truck. "What time do you think you'll be finished tonight?"

He took her hand as he pulled out of the lot. "I'm not going back. I'm taking my family home and _we _are going to have a nice quiet night; no cooking, no phones. Take out, us, and whatever you guys want to watch on TV.

She was too tired to question him about the surveillance, she simply smiled and nodded. "Sounds great to me." A few minutes passed and she said. "Can we stop at a drug store?"

Sam was concerned but only nodded. "Sure." He pulled in to the closest one and opened his door.

Andy had a feeling she knew what was going on with her but had been putting off finding out. "I'll be right back."

He furrowed his brow. "Sweetheart, you're tired, I don't mind going in. Just tell me what you need."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's ok. I'll be right back." Andy went inside and made her purchase. She didn't want him to see it until they got home.

Sam was even more confused when she came out and he didn't see anything that she could've purchased. He just drove them home and decided to wait to ask then. When they got home he got Christian out and grabbed her bag. She wrapped her arm around him as they walked up to the house.

She was really starting to worry him. He put her bag down by the door and watched as Christian ran to his room. He took Andy in his arms and pulled her close. "What's going on?"

That was a loaded question. "I'm tired babe. A good night's sleep with both of my guys in the house should help." She kissed him softly and pulled back. "I'll be right back."

He reluctantly let her go and nodded. "I'll order dinner."

She slipped into the hall bathroom and pulled out her purchase. She smiled as she ran her fingers across the package before she ripped it open. Whispering, "_It's now or never."_ She smiled as she peed on the stick. It would take 5 minutes for the results. She sent Traci a text, _Call me in 5 minutes. Will explain later._

Traci responded with an. _Ok_.

Andy left her phone on the counter by the test and went back to the living room. Sam was finishing up their dinner order when she walked in.

He smiled as she walked up and wrapped her arms around him. She seemed more relaxed than before they got home. He kissed the top of her head as he hung up with the Chinese restaurant. "I got our usual."

She nodded into his chest. "Sounds good."

He pulled her towards the living room and onto the sofa. "You sure you're ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Her phone started ringing. "Ugh! I think I left it in the bathroom."

He chuckled. "I'll get it babe. You relax." He kissed her and walked to the bathroom.

His heart stopped when he saw the stick lying beside her phone. "Andy?" He picked it up and saw the plus sign. A ridiculous grin spread across his face. "Andy?" When he turned she was standing in the doorway. He held it up and barely whispered. "_Really?_"

She smiled at his smile and shrugged. "What does it say?" He quickly walked over and held it out. She smiled at the plus sign, her feelings confirmed. A ridiculous smile spread across her face and she nodded.

He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her hard. "Seriously?" She giggled and nodded. "That's why you've been so tired." He had her face cupped in his hands, she nodded again. He laughed. "Oh! God!" This time he kissed her softer and pulled her close.

She smiled into his lips. "I love you. We're going to have another baby."

Sam was beyond happy. He couldn't even find the words so he just held her and kissed her over and over. "I love you." They were broken out of their bubble when the doorbell rang. "I think that's dinner." He refused to let her go so they walked to the front door arms around each other. He paid for dinner and they walked back to the living room.

Andy called for Christian and they settled on the sofa for dinner. Sam barely ate as he watched Andy and thought about the results. They were going to have a baby. He finally spoke. "Can I call Sarah?"

She giggled. "Of course. I'm going to make an appointment in the morning."

He kissed the side of her head. "I'll wait then. This means taking better care of yourself you know?"

She nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry I had you worried. I really wasn't sure until I was talking to Traci before we left the station."

He understood. He smiled and chuckled, saying quietly. "_We're having a baby_!"

Andy nodded and matched his smile. "We probably should wait until the appointment to tell the little guy." He agreed.

The rest of the night was spent on the sofa and the next morning Sam went back to the streets with Andy. She made an appointment on their way to work. She was walking out of the locker room when she heard raised voices between Sam and Boyd.

Boyd sounded less than pleased. "I _need _you back on this Sammy."

He shook his head. "I'm done Don."

He huffed. "You've changed since you married her."

Sam growled. "Don't start with me. I have a family, they need me and _they_ come _first_. Not that _you_ would understand anything about families."

Andy watched Boyd stiffen. "That kid isn't even..."

Sam grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, growling he said. "_Be very careful with the next words that come out of your mouth."_

Andy hurried to Sam's side and a few other officers appeared. She touched his arm. "Sam! Sam please!" He finally looked over to her. "Please let him go. He isn't worth it."

Sam slowly let go of Boyd. "Don't _ever_ talk about my family again."

Boyd stood for a moment before he hung his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." He looked at Andy. "I didn't mean it."

Sam pulled Andy to him. "I'm done."

Boyd nodded and held up his hands. "Ok. I'm sorry." He walked out.

Andy took Sam by the hand and led him to an interview room. "What's going on? You said you were finished."

He shrugged. "I am finished."

She sighed and leaned against the table. "The op isn't finished though is it?" He shook his head. "Sam, why?"

He was really frustrated and a little confused. "Why what?"

Andy shook her head. "Why did you pull out of the op?"

He threw his hands up. "Seriously Andy? I mean have you forgotten what you've been like the last week?"

Tears popped up in her eyes and she looked down at her feet. "You didn't have to do it for me."

He cleared the distance, stopping right in front of her. "Andy." Cupping her face in his hands and tilting her head up. "Sweetheart, I did it for _us_, for _our family_."

She was crying now. "I know you have to miss the work you did there."

He shook his head and kissed her. "I don't give a damn about Guns and Gangs anymore. I haven't since you kicked that door in. I love you. I love Christian." He slid a hand down to her stomach. "And I love the baby we're having. My _family_ is _all_ I need."

She smiled as he gently rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry. It's these damn hormones." She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you. Are you sure you're ready for this all over again?"

Sam chuckled, remembering how much _fun_ things were the first time. "Babe, things are different this time around."

He was right. There was no question about how happy the father would be and that he would want to be involved. There was no question about the status of their relationship. "That's true." She smiled sweetly at him. "We're going to have another baby Sam."

He laughed and hugged her tight. "Yes we are." Nibbling on her neck he asked. "Can we _please _just tell people already?"

Andy giggled and nodded. "Yeah, ok. We can tell our friends _only._"

Sam flashed his dimples. "Thank you!"

She giggled at his excitement and shook her head. "Come on Dad. We can probably catch them before Parade."

Sam practically drug her out of the interview room and around the statin gathering their friends in Frank's office. When everyone piled in Frank groaned. "Sammy, _please_ tell me that you did _not _let Boyd talk you in to going under again."

Frank clearly hadn't seen Sam's smiling face. "No boss."

He finally looked up and gave him the strangest look. "Why the hell are you smiling like that?"

Everyone laughed; it wasn't unusual for him to smile anymore. Not since Andy and Christian but he was smiling particularly big today. "I told you I wouldn't be going under anymore after Andy and Christian." Everyone nodded. "Well..." He slid his hand around to Andy's stomach. "Now I have a third reason to stay."

It took everyone a few minutes for it to sink in and then they cheered. After hugging everyone Andy said. "I haven't been to the doctor yet but he couldn't wait to tell everyone."

Sam shrugged. "What can I say, my beautiful wife is pregnant again and I wanted to tell our friends."

Frank was so happy that he wasn't losing Sam again. "Drinks on me tonight at the Penny." He wrangled everyone out for Parade and then they hit the streets.

Sam figured if it was ok to tell their friends then he could definitely tell Sarah. He let Traci drive so he could talk to her. She smiled when she saw his name on her I.D. "Hey baby brother! How are you and the family?"

Sam couldn't even pretend to hold back. "We're great. How are you guys?"

Sarah could tell something was up. "We're fine. What's going on with you? You sound different, Andy and the little one ok?"

Sam chuckled. "Andy and the little _ones_ are great."

She nodded. "Great." It hit her. "Wait! What? Little _ones? _Sammy?"

He busted out laughing. "You heard me right Sis. We're pregnant again."

Sam held the phone away from his ear and Nash jumped when Sarah squealed. "Sammy! That's great! I'm going to be an aunt again! You're going to be a father again!"

Sam laughed at his sister's excitement. "Yes I am and I can't wait. Christian is going to be really excited." They talked for a while longer before the radio crackled for a call. All in all they had a quiet day and went back to the barn without much paperwork.

Andy and Oliver weren't so lucky. On their last call they had to pull two drunks apart and she took a fall when one of them pushed her. Oliver nearly drove her crazy begging her to let him call Sam and take her to the hospital. She refused and tried to get him to promise not to tell Sam.

He was livid. "I can't make you go to the hospital but I _will not_ help you lie to Sam. You _need _to go Andy."

She hung her head. "I don't want to lie to him but you _know_ how he's going to react."

He nodded because he knew Sam was going to lose it when he found out the guy had put his hands on her. "I get it, I really do but _this_ is serious."

She finally surrendered and promised to tell him when they got back. Just like she suspected he was waiting in Booking, having heard they were bringing two people in. Chris was in Booking when they walked in. "What are the charges?"

Andy cut her eyes to Sam and said. "Public intoxication, Disturbing the peace, and..."

Oliver piped in. "Assault on an Officer."

Sam and Chris scanned both for injuries but none were visible. Chris knew this could be bad. "Which officer was assaulted?"

Andy huffed and raised her hand. She could see Sam stiffen. "I'm ok though. He just pushed me to the ground."

Sam growled and made a move towards the guys. "Which one?"

Oliver stepped in front of him and put his hands on his chest. "Sammy, she's ok." He looked back at Andy. "She didn't want to go to the hospital without you." The guy that pushed her already looked nervous when Sam stepped toward them. After Ollie said. "Take your wife to the hospital and make sure the baby is ok." He looked terrified. Sam watched the guy go from cocky to terrified in seconds. He stared him down for a few minutes.

Andy tugged on his arm. "Sam, please. Let's go."

He finally looked down at her and nodded. He waited until they got to the locker room before he said anything, taking her in his arms. "How do you feel?"

She nuzzled into his chest. "I feel ok but Oliver's right. I really think we should go so I can get checked out."

He sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head. "Ok babe. You go change and we'll go. I'll be right here when you come out." He watched her disappear and it took _everything _he had not to go kick the guy's ass. Christian and Andy stopped him; it wouldn't be good for any of them if he did it. He finally went in to change and as usual he was finished before Andy. When she stepped out of the locker room he took her bag and her hand.

Sam hated flashing his badge but he needed Andy to get checked out so they could get home to Christian. The nurse drew some blood and told them she'd be back in a few minutes to do an ultra sound. Sam rested his head in her lap and they both fell asleep.

Sam woke to someone saying his name. "Officer Swarek! Sam!"

He rubbed his eyes and looked up to find Dr. Parker smiling. "Hey doc! Sorry, it's been a really long week."

Dr. Parker chuckled. "From the looks of Andy's test results things are going to get busier."

Sam's face broke out in a huge grin. "So she is?" Parker nodded. He looked to Andy and let out a little laugh. "Sweetheart?" No movement, he caressed her cheek. "Andy sweetheart?" She stirred a little and swatted at his hand. A little louder he said. "McNally!"

She jumped awake. "Oh! My God! I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

Sam squeezed her hand. "It's ok sweetheart. Dr. Parker is here."

Andy looked up to see the smiling face of the man who first told her about Christian. They'd seen him a few times over the couple of years and he always asked about Christian. "Andy!" He nodded. "I was just telling Sam it looks like your house is going to get busier." She broke out in a huge grin. "Your file says you were knocked down today?" Her smiled faded and she nodded. "Well let's take a look to make sure everything is ok." A nurse came in with the machine and Dr. Parker checked her out. "Everything looks great." He pointed to the screen. "And there is Swarek number 4."

Andy and Sam stared at the screen and then each other with tear filled eyes. She pulled him in and kissed him hard. "I love you so much." She brushed her nose across his. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me this family and for being an amazing husband and father." He shook his head and started to speak but she kissed him quiet. "We're so lucky to have you."

He cleaned the gel off her stomach and laid his hand on her. "I love you." Before leaving Dr. Parker congratulated them.

They picked up Christian and went home. Andy watched him run around the living room. "Hey buddy! Mommy and Daddy need to tell you something." He ran over and climbed up on the sofa.

Sam pulled him into this lap. "Do you know what being a big brother is buddy?" He nodded. "What would you think about being a big brother?" He smiled and nodded excitedly. Sam took his hand and put it on Andy's stomach. "Mommy has a baby growing in there. You have to be very careful when you sit in Mommy's lap now."

Christian nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Baby!"

The next few months were crazy. Andy managed to convince Sam to let her stay on the streets a little longer. His only condition was that she ride with either Diaz or Oliver. At 5 months she went on desk duty and they found out they were having a girl; Sam couldn't stop smiling. They had chosen Savannah Elizabeth for a girl. Unlike with Christian, Andy went into labor at home at 2 in the morning. Sam waited as long as he could to call Traci. Christian was getting restless and upset because he didn't understand what was going on with Andy.

Traci showed up with Jerry and Oliver a half hour after Sam called her. The rest of their friends showed up two hours later. Andy was in pain even though she wouldn't say so. Sam didn't remember her hurting this much with Christian.

Dr. Griffin had noticed Andy's discomfort too. She was a trooper but something was wrong. He was about to suggest an epidural when he saw _why_ she was in pain. The baby was breech. "Andy, stop pushing."

She looked up confused. Sam didn't like the look on the doctor's face. "What's going on?"

The nurses started scrambling to bring an ultrasound machine in. Dr. Griffin looked to Sam. "Keep her calm and keep her from pushing." Sam nodded and moved closer behind her.

She looked up to him with the most terrified, tear filled eyes. "It's ok sweetheart. The heart monitor is showing she's fine. Ok?" She barely nodded. "Dr. Griffin will figure it all out." He could barely keep it together but he knew he had to for her.

It didn't take long for the doctor to get his answer. He looked up to Sam. "We're going to have to do a C-Section. She's turned sideways and there's no other safe way for delivery." He saw the scared look on both parents. He smiled and nodded. "She's going to be ok." Looking to Sam. "_Both_ of them are going to be ok." He locked eyes with Andy. "Just don't push Andy. I know it's hard not to because your body is telling you it's time. We're going to give you medicine to stop the contractions. Everything will be ok."

Sam held on to her tightly and whispered words of encouragement as the nurse gave her the shot. Things seemed to move really fast and Sam watched as they prepped her for the C Section. He didn't know how much time had passed when Dr. Griffin held up their baby girl as he smiled. "She's perfect and beautiful."

Savannah had a set of lungs on her. She screamed as she was removed from her mother's womb. Sam and Andy smiled, laughed, and cried as they laid eyes on her. Sam got to cut her cord and watched from Andy's side as they cleaned her up. He held Andy's had as the doctor finished with her. "I love you sweetheart." He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "You did so good."

Andy smiled weakly at him. "I love you too." She was so tired. "She's beautiful. Thank you Sam."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "Thank _you _for giving me such an amazing family." She drifted in and out of sleep. He looked to Dr. Griffin. "Is everything ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Both are fine. No need to worry. I'll get the nurses to clean her up. She's going to be sleeping for a while."

A nurse brought Savannah over to him. "Ready to meet your daughter?"

Sam smiled and nodded as he reached for her. "Hey beautiful!" He cradled her in his arms. "I'm your daddy." He held her near Andy. "And this beautiful woman is your mommy. We love you so much and we're so glad you're finally here."

Andy opened her eyes to see a smiling Sam holding their little girl. "She's so beautiful."

Sam laid her on Andy's chest and kissed both of them. "Beautiful just like her mother." He wrapped his arms around both of his girls and watched them.

Dr. Griffin smiled as he watched them. "You guys should get some rest. A nurse can take her to the nursery."

Andy tried to protest but Sam wouldn't hear it. "Sweetheart, you've had a long day. She'll be fine and they can bring her back anytime." She finally nodded and he kissed her head. "You sleep and I'll go let our family know you guys are ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." Andy kissed Savannah and fell asleep before Sam even left the room.

He walked down the hall with his little girl. He handed her off and watched as the nurses placed her in a bed. Sam smiled as he watched the nurse fill out the card, writing "Savannah Elizabeth Swarek" on it before sliding it into the front of the bed. He pushed off the wall and smiled as he walked down the hall to the waiting room. He was a little surprised to find all of their friends still waiting.

Traci was holding Christian when she heard the door open and saw Sam walk through. Christian wiggled lose and ran for him. "Daddy!"

Traci was right on his heels. "How are they?"

He smiled, scooped him up, and sighed heavily. "They're ok. A small complication but both are just fine." He hugged Christian tight. "Hey buddy! Have you been good for Aunt Traci?"

Christian nodded excitedly. "Yes sir. Where's mommy?"

Sam smiled as he held him close. "She's sleeping right now. You're little sister is here."

He smiled just like his mother. "Can I see?"

Sam nodded. "Sure buddy, in just a few minutes."

Everyone had surrounded him. Oliver gripped his shoulder. "What happened brother?"

He looked around to everyone. "Savannah was breech and they had to do a C Section but they're fine; healthy and beautiful. Andy's sleeping right now but Savannah is in the nursery if you guys want to see her." A resounding _Yes_ rang out and he laughed. "Ok. Come on." Everyone followed him down the hall. He stopped at the window and pointed. "See the baby in the middle in the pink blanket?" Christian nodded. "That's your little sister. Her name is Savannah."

Christian waved. "Hi! Sanannah!" Everyone laughed.

Everyone hugged and congratulated Sam also asking that he pass the love on to Andy too. Traci offered to take Christian home with her for a while. "Thanks Trac. I'm pretty sure she'll be out for a while."

She hugged him. "No problem. I'll bring him back a round dinner time and he can stay with me tonight. You guys will need the rest."

Sam took Christian to see Andy. She woke up briefly, enough to tell him she loved him and to hug him. It took some convincing but Sam finally talked him into being happy about going with his Aunt Traci, probably because there was a promise of coming back later.

Once everyone left he crawled into bed with Andy and fell asleep with her in his arms. His phone woke him up some time later. He was surprised to find that he'd slept for five hours. Andy was stirring as he quietly answered. "Hey sis!"

Sarah smiled. "Hey Sammy! Ollie called and said that my niece is finally here."

He chuckled. "That she is. Sorry I didn't call. We had a small complication and we've been up for a while."

She cut him off. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad they're both ok."

Sam smiled at the thought of his little girl, at the thought of his whole family. "We're all great. I'm a little worried about Christian and how he's going to deal with everything."

Sarah giggled; having two of her own she remembered what it was like for the older one. "All you can do is make sure he knows you love him too. Take time to spend with just him. You guys will be fine."

He nodded. "I'll definitely do everything I can to make sure he knows he's just as important to us."

They talked for a little longer and then Sam went to check on Savannah. She was sleeping soundly. He sat down in a rocker and held her for a few minutes. It was getting close to time for Traci to bring Christian back so he took the baby back to the room and woke Andy up.

Andy felt Sam's hand gently shake her as he softly called her name. "Andy? Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

She opened her eyes to see his smiling face and their beautiful daughter. She quietly said. "Hi."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Hi beautiful! How are you feeling?"

She caressed his cheek and then ran her hand across Savannah's head. "Sore but ok. How is she?"

He smiled as he lay her down in Andy's arms. "She's perfect." He kissed both of them.

Andy held her close and smiled as she took in every inch of her. She looked up to Sam and whispered. "_She really is perfect."_

There was a knock at the door and then. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Sam chuckled as Christian came running into the room. He grabbed him up and hugged him tight. "Hey little man! We missed you!"

He hugged his dad before looking to his mom. "Mommy! Sanannah!"

Andy laughed and held her other arm out for her little boy. "Come here." He slowly crawled in bed with her and cuddled close. Andy kissed the top of his head. "I missed you so much." She smiled up at Traci. "Did you have fun with Aunt Traci?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am and I was good." Traci nodded in confirmation.

She smiled and squeezed him. "I knew you would be. Thanks Traci."

She smiled and moved closer to the bed. "Anything for you guys, you know that." She pulled out her camera. "How about a family picture?"

Sam nodded and Andy frowned. "I look horrible."

Sam shook his head. "That's not possible sweetheart." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You look so beautiful."

Andy reluctantly nodded. Sam moved up on the bed with them and Traci snapped a few pictures. He handed her his phone. "Could you take a few? I want to send one to my sister."

Traci smiled and nodded. "Absolutely!"

She spent several minutes taking pictures of the happy family. Christian ended up spending the night at the hospital with them. He slept in a recliner with Sam. Andy took pictures of them while they slept. Two days after she gave birth they sent her home. They spent another week just the four of them at home before they had everyone over. Both doing their best to make sure Christian had all the attention from them that he could ever want.


End file.
